Falling
by TeamSuperDynamiteWolfSquadrant
Summary: Alfred and Arthur are fighting AGAIN! But this is not trivial fight. Did Arthur cheat on Alfred? Or was he raped? And what are the consequences? M for language, minor violence, yaoi, smut, m preg. And a mini gender bent Arthur in it for you all
1. Broken Hero, Broken Angel

**For ****LifesATease. The first to request on my forum and the person I must thank for giving me the opportunity to write this story.**

**Rated M for mild violence, highly coarse and offensive language, sexual implications and suggestion of rape, sexual scene and high YAOI alert. Also as I have been told to warn those who I believe might not possibly give a damn, there is Mpreg with a possibility out of two fathers.**

**WARNING: Near death situation for our beloved HERO, the defaming of our favorite Letcher behind Prussia and Spain (Don't worry, I love France too… Just not today) and the placing into horrid situations of our favorite fail-wizard/cook-tea-drinking-good-old-English-bastard. **

**Human names used so I thought I'd give you a guide because a surprising amount of people get a little befuddled. **

**England ~ Arthur Kirkland**

**America ~ Alfred F. Jones**

**France ~ Francis Bonnefroy**

**Canada ~ Mathew Williams**

**Prussia ~ Gilbert Weilderschmidt (Though others say Weilschmidt or Beilschmidt.)**

**Germany ~ Ludwig Weilderschmidt (" ")**

**Italy ~ Feliciano Vargas**

**Romano ~ Lovino Vargas**

**Spain ~ Antonio Carreido… ((?Spelling?))**

**Japan ~ Kiku Honda**

**Greece~ Heracles Karpusi**

**China ~ Yao Wang**

**Russia ~ Ivan Braginsky**

**Not all of these shall appear but they will be mentioned and I'm unsure as if there are more as of yet. **

**Pairings suggested or shown in this fiction are US/UK, Canada/Prussia, Germany/Italy, Romano/Spain, Japan/Greece, Russia/China and UK/France (via rape). **

**On a final note, the entire plotline has been thought up. It is original and if it resembles anything you may have watched or read before then I sincerely apologize for I guarantee that this is authentically from the refined space of my cranium, typed word by word on an ex-government computer by an egotistical teenager, who by the way cannot find the means of ceasing her frozen fingers from typing this irritatingly long sentence and message which I'm all sure that you're quite sick of reading and are sending angry mind beams into your computers in the hopes of killing the writer so you may read what has been unforgivably thought up and produced to scalp your retinas wi…**

**NOTE: The writer was brutally stabbed to death by an angry pickled herring that was painted green and nailed to a wall. To make a point it didn't whistle for it would have been quite confusing if it did. Fortunately her constant supply of constantly updated clones was close at hand, so be thankful that she recently uploaded all her brain files into her clones to bring this story to you today. I DO NOT APROVE OF PLAGIRISM~! However I do quote~**

_**Mirror Mask (Movie)**_

_**Sphinx: What walks on four legs in the morning, two in the day and three in the afternoon?**_

_**Helena: …Uh, Tom, he's a performing dog.**_

_**Sphinx: No… Wrong~! The answer is, MAN~! –Licks his lips hungrily-**_

_**Helena: But it is right. He walks on four legs in the morning, two legs in the midday show and three that evening because he hurt his paw… AH! And he can skate board too~**_

_**Sphinx: … oh… hmmm…**_

_**Helena: Right, My turn… What's green…? Hangs on a wall and whistles~?**_

_**Sphinx: …Oh... alright… Hm…**_

_**Helena: Give up?**_

_**Sphinx: No! … Oh… alright… go on, tell me~ **_

_**Helena: A Herring.**_

_**Sphinx: But a herring isn't green.**_

_**Helena: You can paint it green.**_

_**Sphinx: But a herring doesn't hang on a wall.**_

_**Helena: You can nail it to a wall.**_

_**Sphinx: But a herring doesn't whistle!**_

_**Helena: No… I just put that in to make it less obvious.**_

_**-Helena leaves and Valentine enters-**_

_**Sphinx: You there~! Tell me a riddle or I'll eat you~**_

_**Valentine: Ah~! … Oh, um… When you don't share it you've got it, when you share it you haven't got it…**_

_**Sphinx: Oh… uh, hmmm… **_

_**Valentine: Oh give up already. I haven't got all day~!**_

_**Sphinx: Oh all right… What is it~?**_

_**Valentine: It's a secret.**_

_**Sphinx: Oh go on… tell me~ I won't tell anyone else~**_

_**Valentine: IT'S A SECRET!**_

_**Sphinx: Fine then… but you must tell me another riddle.**_

_**Valentine: LOOK, AN IDIOT~! –Points-**_

_**Sphinx: Where~!**_

_**-Valentine exits and the sphinx left hungry-**_

_**Though it may not seem like it, this script has a lot to do with the story. To take things into your own hands and work your way through or around obstacles. It's all about the wits.**_

**I apologize if you are one of those people who read the author's comments before the story for I must have obviously befuddled you. To make up for this atrocious act I shall actually get on with the story.**`~`

/

Arthur Kirkland's stomach ached horribly. Which probably wasn't a good thing considering that he was the one driving for once. Sitting beside him sat Alfred F. Jones. The American was venting furiously at him. A dark heinous scowl across his face instead of the warming Hero's smile that Arthur wished to see as a form of comfort in place of something that broke his heart.

The reason for the enraged atmosphere that surrounded the two nations was none other than the all too unwelcome Francis Bonnefroy.

From Alfred's point of view, he'd walked in on the Englishman cheating on him with a vile toad not worthy to be called a frog any more. 'Toad' being the least vile name for Francis that Alfred had on his mind at that moment.

Arthur's point of view was that he had been raped, to put it bluntly. He'd been tidying up the conference room as most of the nations bid farewell to each other and left in the car park of the grand hotel that had been bought out for the past week for them. Arthur and Alfred had had no reason for it as it was close to a city flat in Washington DC that the two blondes had bought together six months after they first made themselves official to the rest of the nations. It had been exactly three years since then… Their 3rd anniversary as it were. Everyone knew that they had had plans after they left the hotel. Especially Francis as he took it upon himself to pry into the private lives of those who sought to keep him out.

Did he find it ironic…? To misuse Arthur in such a way on the 4th anniversary of the day the Englishman had rejected another, more serious proposal from the Frenchman and made the choice to leave him for good.

Who knew? No one wanted to get inside the Frenchman's head. It was enough to scare even Ivan… no… someone not scared easily is petrified by what could be discovered within that man's mind. Natalia, who was the terror for the largest and most intimidating of nations, even found herself fleeing from whatever lurked in Francis' mind. No weapon could surpass the hidden content. Not Busby's chair. Not Ivan's faucet and most definitely not Alfred's acclaimed super hero powers that according to him, when on a lighter mood, were in hibernation due to lack of hamburgers, though what lack of that be there as he seems to have a constant stash hidden in an invisible air pocket just above his head, leaning slightly to the left.

But this story is only partly about Francis. I could not show you the turmoil he puts Arthur and Alfred through if I were to dwell on the contents of his mind for the whole four chapters of this collection of dull yet meaningful words. And I assure you that I would be quite capable of doing so. Now if you please brain, I would like to continue telling these wonderful people far and wide of the cranium flatulency within you…

Arthur rubbed the bridge of his nose as he came to a stop at a red light, the bright angry color not helping his mood or oncoming headache. Tears gathered at the edges of his eyes as he remained silent throughout Alfred's hurtful words. Maybe silence wasn't the best thing. If he didn't say something then he may lose Alfred.

"… Alfred, please just listen to me. I need to explain to you." Arthur swallowed hard and the first few tumultuous tears ran down his face, soon to be followed by many hours and days and months of oceans.

Alfred himself had helped Arthur away from Francis. He'd played the hero as always in any horrible situation, only seeking to help everyone. He knew for a fact that Arthur had been misused, his body ravaged by a man that he knew Arthur now despised more than anything. But he'd still been given reasons to display his anger and frustration as he did.

From what he'd seen, Arthur had put not one ounce of struggle up against Francis. Ecstasy had been written across his agonized features as the Frenchman held him against the wall. Alfred had felt his heart shatter a thousand times, and at present times he would not have been capable of picking up one tiny shard for his anger may crush it to dust. He'd been turning to leave the conference building, heartbroken when one small gesture and a cracked voice screamed out for his help. Turning around he'd seen Arthur reach out towards him. With a hero's heart that he sometimes doubted, he could not ignore a plea for help, even if it broke his heart beyond repair.

Alfred had pulled Francis off of Arthur and knocked him out accidentally as the Frenchman's head connected with the side of the conference table. He stood by as Arthur dressed slowly, shaking and looking away with shame filled eyes.

When the car stopped, Arthur reached out with a hand to his angered lover, but Alfred recoiled, shifting back into his door to avoid any contact with Arthur.

"Alfred, PLEASE!" Arthur's voiced strained and cracked.

"NO! I won't listen to you! I don't want to! I won't touch you! I never want to touch you again!" More tears joined the first down Arthur's cheeks and the green light returned, the car moved forward again and the Englishman turned his attention back to the road.

But Alfred's next words hurt him the most as well as bringing forth his own bristling anger which was usually the first to be unleashed.

"You're nothing but a common WHORE!"

Arthur slammed the breaks down and the car came skidding to halt. The Englishman was glad that there were no other cars around for the simple fact that it was late night and that all sensible people were tucked up in bed.

"Get out." Arthur was morbid for his first few words that which tasted stale and bitter in his mouth as he did not wish to say them.

"…Arthur… No. I'm no-"

Arthur should have listened to the rest. But he didn't. He couldn't.

"GET OUT NOW ALFRED! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I WON'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Arthur pressed his forehead to the steering wheel after he screamed these words at the shocked American. Tears poured like torrential rains down his face.

Alfred glared and got out of the car. "I wouldn't want to ride with a whore anyway!" He said just before he slammed the car door.

Arthur sat up and put his foot down on the gas so that the car accelerated. At the end of the street just before he turned to drive the next five blocks to their apartment, he heard Alfred shout out that word one more time. He scowled and sped up.

Alfred was out of sight and he was soon at home. Once inside the apartment, he slammed the door shut behind him and half bolted to the bathroom where he turned the water on in the shower to scalding and tore his clothing off so that tattered shreds littered the ground outside of the shower.

Under the scorching water that was so hot that it seemed frozen at the same time, Arthur clawed at his skin. He wanted Francis off of him.

_I never want to touch you again!_

"… Alfred…" He gave up scrubbing his body and curled up on the tiles under the water until it ran cold and he was shivering violently. He reached up and turned the water off, bracing himself against the wall as he raised himself onto shaky feet.

He pulled the soft white towel over and dried himself. The clock on the bathroom wall told him that he had been in the shower for well over an hour. It couldn't take longer than an hour for Alfred to walk five blocks. And he couldn't have gone anywhere else. His wallet was still in the car and they didn't live close to any other nations. He had no where else to go. Even if it was to just pack his things in a suitcase before leaving or to kick Arthur out.

But when the Englishman wandered out with a towel carelessly draped over his head and a pair of loose sweat pants on that he would sleep in… Alfred wasn't there. He wasn't on the couch in the lounge room, or in the kitchen and Arthur didn't expect to find him in their bedroom and so was not surprised to find that he wasn't there.

Maybe he'd gone for a longer walk to clear his head or had some spare change weighted in his pocket and so he may have gone out for a drink… or caught a cab to someplace.

But Arthur knew Alfred. No matter the severity of their arguments, Alfred would always return to make his point calmly, hear Arthur out, or make peace between them.

Arthur sat on the end of their bed and finished drying his hair with the towel. When it was damp he disregarded his usual habits, taking up Alfred's in a moment of remorse. The towel fell to the floor in a crumpled heap and for the sake of old die hard habits, he clasped his hands together loosely and closed his eyes.

"… God… please keep him safe… I haven't prayed in many years and at the moment… I'm not sure you even exist any more… I… I just have a really bad feeling… Please keep Alfred safe… In your books our consummation is probably considered unholy… rotten… but… if I have to leave him… to keep him safe… then I will… If you do exist then I can only thank you for bringing him to me… but if not… well… um, yeah… just… j-just wanted to ask that…" He opened his eyes and his hands fell apart, leaving his prayer unfinished and lingering in the air. At that moment… for him… how could the creator of the heavens and the earth exist? Why would he just let him be raped by one he had once called brother and friend.

He curled up in the middle of the bed and blushed deep red as he remembered what had occurred between them after Alfred had woke extra early that morning to beat him to the kitchen and Arthur had woken up to a fresh steaming omelet in bed. He'd devoured it hungrily and as soon as he put the fork and knife down, Alfred had moved over him, pressing him back into the bed. He'd whispered sweet things into his ear. Shared brief promises and plans for the future that had sent shivers down his spine as he prepared him. He touched him in such a tender way that there was no other thing apart from his blue eyed blonde haired American that controlled his body with his own.

Oh God! He needed him now as he saw the still stained sheets that he had had no time to clean as they'd rushed off to the meeting half dressed and still half entangled with each other.

The tears returned to him as he waited to hear the front door squeak open as Alfred walked in.

He waited for warm comforting arms to wrap around him, Alfred's body pressing close to his.

But nothing happened for the three hours that Arthur waited and eventually he drifted off to a fitful and unfulfilled sleep. The way he always slept before he had been with Alfred. It was the way he had slept when he shared a bed with Francis.

/

He opened his eyes slowly, blinking four or five times as he let his mind and senses wake up with the rest of his body. His cheeks were stiff from the dried tears that had fallen in his broken sleep.

His bed was empty apart from him. He sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Alfred had his reasons to sleep on the couch. Arthur stretched and yawned, feeling a trail of pops run up his spine as he twisted around to crack it.

He stood up listlessly and dragged his feet to the lounge room. The tension would still be there between them, but after been given the chance to rest their minds would be clearer.

The previous night, Arthur had only wanted to express his own distraught at what had happened. But now he wanted nothing more than to hear Alfred out. Among his own turmoil he could see Alfred's.

Solemn, he stood still in the archway to the lounge room, his right hand resting lightly on the frame so he could support himself. He stared at the back of the couch and bit his lower lip before whispering.

"… Alfred…?" He breathed out shakily and raised his voice a bit. Alfred was a deep sleeper but woke easily to his name. "Alfred…?" He walked forward and looked over the edge of the couch at the sleeping American.

The couch was empty. No sign of being disturbed from someone sleeping on it. Arthur sighed. Had Alfred just left…? Without a single word whether of farewell or even contempt which would have been more welcome than no goodbye at all.

He forced himself not to cry and wandered into the kitchen where he made himself some tea. He frowned as he sipped it and forced himself to swallow it. It tasted horrible. After three years of eating Alfred's cooking, yes, he was surprised as well to find that he didn't eat take out as much as everyone thought, he had come to realize that when everyone said his cooking was horrible, they were right. He had developed functioning taste buds. ((Because the author of this story has the power to do that. SHE IS MINI-GOD!))

He tipped the black potion of death down the sink and washed out the cup. He wandered over to the fridge and collected leftover pizza onto a plate, putting it into the microwave for twenty minutes to heat up. So unlike him to do such a thing and for BREAKFAST!

As he waited for his 'breakfast' to heat up, he picked up the remote to the small kitchen television and turned it onto the early morning news. There was a report on major flooding and disaster in southern France.

Arthur frowned and smiled. Though he did feel sorry for the innocent citizens affected by the disaster, he hoped that this caused as much trouble as it could for Francis.

The news anchor finished with that report and moved onto the next. It appeared that Greece was having money trouble. Billions in debt to the surrounding European countries that now had enough and politicians were causing trouble. It had been a while since Arthur had last spoke with Heracles Karpusi and despite the predicament that the Englishman was in now, Heracles problems were much more serious and he decided that he would visit the Greek and discuss something that he could do to help. He was sure that Kiku would already be helping the Latin out but the more help he got the better.

There was something else about the ash cloud finally receding from northern Europe, leaving it free for planes to come in and out once more.

The final report was a local one and seemed to only have been a scoop from a couple of hours ago as the scripting for the news anchor was rushed and unprepared.

It was a report local to the area Arthur and Alfred lived in which immediately caught the Englishman's attention. Something about a car crash.

A distressed woman with dark brown hair holding a baby to her shoulder came onto the screen.

"I was coming home late from work from the hospital and had just picked my son here up from his babysitter's house. I was walking home with him in the pram because I live close to the hospital and the girl who baby sits him for me. A man approached me and drew out a knife and told me to give him all my valuables.

Then this other man from across the street saw what was going on and rushed over. He told the other man to leave. That it wasn't a good life to leech off of the defenseless. To my surprise, the man sighed and lowered his knife and walked off. I was about to thank this other man when there was a loud skidding noise and a flash of light. A car was going to crash right into us side on.

To save me and my son from a robber wasn't enough, he pushed me out of the way and didn't bother moving from the path of the oncoming car.

To my horror, he stood there like he'd accepted it, even wished for it and the car slammed into him, crushing him against the wall of an apartment block. I-I… I just couldn't… I just didn't…"

The woman was lost for words and the emotionless news anchor replaced her crying image.

"Miraculously, this strange and unexpected hero survived this incident. He was taken immediately to hospital and is being treated as we speak. The driver was also hospitalized but his wife died on impact with the brick wall. DNA tests have been taken of this mysterious hero and results show that he is a close co-worker with president Obama. Files show that he is Alfred F. Jones in his early twenties and surprisingly young for a politician for the United Nations…"

Arthur didn't hear whatever else the news anchor said. Alfred's named rang in his ears and echoed around the empty house.

Panic over took the Englishman after about a minute of silence, and he pulled on some clothes, nothing fancy, loose pants and a t-shirt, I –heart- America over the front, the simple patriotic symbol and words making him grimace. He could have slammed the soles of his trainers out within the force that he shoved his foot in the poor defenseless shoes.

He snatched the car keys off of the kitchen bench and just as he walked out of the door, a second thought took him back inside for a quick dash to grab Alfred's beloved bomber jacket, which for once, hadn't gone with him to the UN.

The UN… Going there the previous day had caused all this mess to happen… NO! Even if Alfred had paid a heavy cost for it all… If he and Arthur hadn't of been fighting… If Arthur hadn't made him get out of the car… Then who knows what may have happened to that lady and her baby.

Arthur wanted to thank her… for what…? He didn't know. He just felt like he had to thank her or would in time. Maybe it was because she had been so distressed and concerned for Alfred… the Hero who had saved her and her child.

The blonde blinked back the tears which had begun to blind him as the hospital came into sight. After all, he didn't want to end up in a car accident either.

As soon as he parked the car diagonally across two car spaces, he sprinted to hospital reception, leaving the car unlocked with his door wide open, and demanded to the lady behind the glass with oily blond hair, demanded that he see Alfred.

She was chewing a bubble gum with a sickly sweet smell and blew a bubble in boredom as she looked at him like he was just another spot on the wall.

The bubble popped and she chewed it a few more agonizingly slow times before sighing and answering. "Sir, sit in the waiting room and I'll send someone through shortly to take you to… Archie or whatever you said." Her voice was irritated. Like SHE was irritated with HIM.

"Alfred~! Alfred F. Jones!" His voice raised an octave or two higher than it should have been.

His pirate blood bubbled angrily inside of him and he wandered if Ivan would lend his pipe to the cause… No! No…If he lost his temper… it would only make things worse. He did, after all, used to be a pirate, and the sadistic side never left him. Alfred had seen it once, about a year ago and, the American had begged him not to show that side ever again. He had been terrified. I won't go into the details of what happened to make him so enraged, but in a one sentence simple to explain mode, here's what happened. Alfred and Arthur were helping a little girl who had lost her parents at the park and some reckless drunk adults who were playing foot ball ran into them and kick the girl in the face. It was an accident, but she had got a bad blood nose and was only four years old. Arthur had beaten the crap out of this guy and his friends didn't even notice. This only made him angrier. Meanwhile Alfred had been holding the little girl close and hiding her in his bomber jacket, hiding her not from the man that had kicked her, but the enraged Englishman.

Ok, so that was more than one sentence, but I am a descriptive person okay~?

When he returned to his senses from the memory, the same annoying receptionist was blowing another bubble and looked at him with irritation.

"Alfred F. Jones…" He repeated and walked to the sitting room listlessly as if he was one of the undead. Two other people were seated in there but he paid them no heed, and sat down on a brown leather sofa and held the bomber jacket close. He couldn't help but let a few tears of frustration fall down his face.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone approaching him until a small hand rested on his cheek.

He looked up and saw a little girl. He frowned. She looked familiar.

"I remember you mister… from the park and then your other mister friend." His eyes widened in surprise. He couldn't believe what had happened. She was the same girl from the park. "I'm here wiv my aunty…" She looked over at a haughty, bony looking woman who gave a look of malice towards them both. "We're here for my daddy… why are you here…?" She asked wiping more of his humiliating tears away.

"… I…. I'm here for my friend… the one that was with me at the park…"

"What happened…?"

"… He was in a crash…"

"So was my Daddy… Mommy… M-Mommy…." The little girl started crying and hid her face with her hands. And Arthur understood. He dropped the bomber jacket and hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry. She'll watch over you… and your Daddy will be fine."

"But if Daddy dies he will go to Hell because he hurt someone else and they was talking about him on the adult TV this morning."

Arthur froze. Holding her a little tighter, a few more tears fell. "Did… did they say what his name was…?" He swallowed as he little girl blinked and looked at him.

"… yes they did… They said his name were Alfred Jones… I think…"

Arthur closed his eyes and sighed. "He is my friend…"

The little girl looked horrified sobbed into Arthur's chest, her tears soaking through the patriotic shirt. "I'm really really really sorry for what my Daddy did to Mister Alfred…"

Arthur sighed again, and smiled… "I'll wait with you for your Daddy if you wait with me for Alfred…" He looked at her and wiped her eyes.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes please mister…?"

"Arthur…"

"Mister Arthur…" She nodded her head repetitively.

He chuckled and looked up to see the creepy woman who was her Aunty who by the way was glaring at them… no… HIM!

He swallowed and cleared his throat.

"Um… Excuse me… but do you mind if I wait with umm…?"

The girl giggled and hugged him. "… Alice, Mister Arthur."

He smiled. "Do you mind if Alice and I wait together…?"

The bony woman stood up and gave him a look colder than Ivan's kolkolkol stare.

"You can have the menace. Her father's a dead man anyway and so be it if she becomes an orphan." She left the room. Arthur stared into space for a second… shocked.

But he quickly stood up and left Alice with Alfred's jacket and stormed after this woman who had a stick… a stick covered in sand paper stuck up her ass. He'd never hit a woman before, but when she turned around to glare at him for following her; he swung a massive punch at her face. The staff and other people around them looked at him, shocked. The woman looked up from the floor like the writhing worm she was.

"Pull that stick out of your ass woman. Your niece is a beautiful little girl full of compassion and you give her the cold shoulder. She's five years old." This shocked the woman as she didn't know that the two, the girl and this fearsome ex-pirate before her, had crossed paths before.

"She's an orphan Sir and I will not take her under my wing." She stood up. "Her father died an hour ago. The adoption agency is arriving shortly anyway. She is deluded into thinking that he is still alive so that she doesn't try to run away or anything like that."

"That's cruel and sick."

"Your cruel Sir, for hitting a lady and you're sick in the head!"

She turned and walked briskly and stiffly out of the building, stick still up her ass.

A nurse approached Arthur and he went to apologize when there was a cry behind them. They turned and saw Alice, bawling her eyes out and holding onto the bomber jacket. It appeared she had heard the conversation and a horrible sadness would have come over at hearing of the death of her father like this, in such a blunt emotionless way.

The nurse walked over to the weeping girl.

"It's alright dear." Arthur instantly liked this nurse. She showed real emotion as she knelt beside Alice and patted her on the shoulder. "Do you want to get your things and I'll wait for the adoption agency with you? And I'll give you some biscuits and hot chocolate while we wait."

Alice cried a little louder and pushed passed the nurse and ran to… ARTHUR! She held onto his legs, shocking him and he lost balance for a bit.

As if anything could get worse, two officials from the adoption agency walked the entryway of the hospital.

With the nurse walking towards them, and the officials behind them, Arthur knew how trapped Alice must have felt. He sighed and picked her up and walked over to the officials and she whimpered.

"Excuse me. You're looking for an Alice…?"

The taller of the two nodded.

"Well I'm her new guardian, so shove off!"

Alice was asleep in his lap. It hadn't been easy and had taken many hours. But a trip the adoption agency had ensured that he was now Alice's father. He didn't know how Alfred would react to it. But the American had a chance to be her guardian as well when he gets better.

Arthur had finally gotten to go into Alfred's room and nearly broke down completely. But he kept his chin up and introduce Alice to the unconscious American. He eventually broke down at the sight of all the bandages and tubes and the IV and the machine that monitored the broken Hero's heartbeat.

At the moment as the little girl curled up against him, they were at home watching television. Well Alice wasn't because she was asleep and Arthur couldn't because he was worrying about Alfred and he soon felt his eyelids getting heavy. Looking at the clock he saw that it was 12:34 am and he swore under his breath.

It had been two month's since Alice had come to live with him as his daughter and he smiled as he tucked her into her little bed. It had to be set up in his and Alfred's room for now due to the fact that there was only one room in the small flat, but when Alfred was awake, he knew that they would have to talk about getting a bigger place.

That was his problem at the moment. He kept seeing the happy ending. Him, Alfred and Alice as one happy family. With all the running around he was doing for the two blondes, yes, as I haven't mentioned, Alice is blond with green eyes just for Arthur, he had forgotten about Francis and the rape and the fight that started this.

He never even had a chance to think about any consequences. Would Alfred die? Would he reject Alice? Would he reject Arthur?

Arthur yawned, stretching and his shirt raising a little. Just as he was about to collapse into his bed he felt an odd sensation in his stomach. He looked down and patted it. Maybe he was just hungry. He hadn't been eating much lately. So he wandered out to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of milk. I would have to do until he made breakfast before they went to visit Alfred.

He rinsed out his glass and dawdled back to his room when the sensation returned, even stronger and he felt the milk and any other substance he had consumed that day rush back up his throat. He ran to the bathroom and was soon holding himself tight to the toilet basin as he vomited.

Even when he had done… the sensation was still there, though, finally not at a painful peak. He moaned and wiped the bile from his jaw.

"Are you okay Mister Arthur…?' He turned to see Alice in the doorway of the bathroom, clutching a baby polar bear, a gift from Mathew and Kumajiro, to her chest.

He looked at the bathroom clock. 06:02 am.

Oh hell no! He hadn't been there for five and a half hours had he…? But then again, you couldn't expect his time awareness to be in great working order while his body tried to turn inside out.

He smiled apologetically to her. His alarm probably went off as they usually woke at six to get to the hospital by seven or eight, depending on how fast they were in getting ready.

"I'm fine Alice. Just feeling a little sick."

"Maybe we shouldn't go and see Mister Alfred today if you are not feeling well…"

"No! I mean… no… We'll still go… but maybe later… I just need to rest and call a friend around to look at me… okay…?"

"Why not just see a doctor…?"

"Do you remember what I told you about Alfred and I being different from regular people. Well all of us need to know basic first aid to take care of each other."

She nodded, smiling, and he felt a painful stab at his heart knowing he'd see her grow old and die…No! He couldn't think of such things. Enjoy the time he had with her. That's all he could do.

"Who are you inviting to come over…? Is it Mister Mathew…?" The little polar bear in her arms squeaked at the thought of seeing its cousin polar bear.

"Not today. I'm inviting someone round named Kiku Honda. A close friend of mine."

Kiku did come around that afternoon as soon as Arthur called him; he seemed to appear on the doorstep. So terribly lucky that he was there a week early for the next UN meeting with Heracles.

The Grecian sat down in the lounge room and played with Alice, he and Kiku had been very surprised to find that Arthur had adopted and a child, and one that looked so much like him minus the eyebrows.

While Alice was occupied with Heracles and his one cat that went with him on overseas trips, Kiku had Arthur lay down on his bed and he looked him over.

"I can't find anything wrong Arthur-kun… And it was only vomiting…?"

The Englishman nodded. "And a weird sensation in my stomach that won't leave."

Kiku thought, and prepared for any situation, pulled a little box out of his bag.

"You… You want me to take a pregnancy test…?" Arthur raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Two… I'll take a few drops of blood to do a different pregnancy test while you do that one so that we can be certain of the results." With out warning, Kiku pricked the Englishman's finger with a needle and the blond yelped. He squeezed his finger and spilled a few drops of the dark red blood onto a plastic dish like those in a science lab.

Kiku told him to go and have a drink and take the other test. Sucking on his finger, Arthur nodded and stood up, walking to the kitchen and grabbing a can of soda from the fridge and downed it. He smiled as he thought of Alfred and he went to the bathroom.

Half an hour later… both tests done… one sentence rang in Arthur's brain.

"Arthur-kun, you're pregnant…"

And he could only think of two things at that point in time. How would he explain a male pregnancy to Alice… and the rape returned to mind…? Did he want to abort a child conceived of such vile means?

**Well then, I do believe that that is the first chapter complete and out of the way. One down, two to go. **

**Sorry to, LifesATease, if the plotline changed a great deal, but I just had to put Alice in there, like a small gender bent Arthur to keep him company while Alfred is in hospital. And if you have any suggestions you would like to add in for me to think about, then feel free to do so as this story is for you. And thank you for being the first to request through my forum… type… thing.**

**If you have any questions please ask, and yes… I will quote at the head of each chapter. **

**And about the '…' marks, I use them a lot so please do not complain. They help me ad to certain atmospheres if used right. Also… I want to write something with Germany and Romano… but I have now ability to be inspired for it. And I know it is not a common pairing but I think it could be quite adorable. Small suggestions would be welcome as well as for a Russia Uke story for this group I'm in. I'm just a wee bit stuck on that one.**

**And if you want an original plotline of your favorite pairing, dedicated to you, then please do not feel ashamed or shy to ask. F anyone wants to know, I will anime a movie if I know it. Mostly using Death note, Hetalia and Kyo Kara Maoh for those movies. As an example… Hetalia crossed with Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the crystal skull or Death note crossed with Predator vs. Alien. Actually… I may just do that one… But if you want to cross any of those three anime with a movie then just ask and I'll do it as long as I know the movie. **

**Finally before I sign off, I am a Catholic and do not mean anything by doubting the existence of God, do if I have offended anyone, then please accept my humble apologies.**

**Oh, and my pen name came from Shrek the 3****rd****. **

****

…**or something like that… I don't know my own name… .**


	2. Left to explain the worst to a child

**Hello and thank you to all those who reviewed the first chapter. Everything including rights, names and the such were included in the first chapter so I shall not drabble on about that today. **

**For those that didn't know there are two Arthur's in this story. Arthur himself and Alice which is really just a child gender bent Arthur. I did originally want there to be a by standing character to overview the situation so that Arthur was not left alone in his bitter dwellings and remorse. But I some how just kept throwing in my own characters that were created to RP in . It would have worked but I don't want to make one of my characters one of the main characters in a fan fiction about Arthur and Alfred. So to compromise I just threw in another Arthur, hence, Alice. **

**I do apologize whole-heartedly if there was any confusion and pray that this chapter delivers itself to you as good as the first. On another note… I apologize if the scene breaks did not show up… unless they did then this is all for nothing. But I shall change the style of scene separation to make it easier for you and ME! **

/

It was now three months to the day since Alfred had been hospitalized. Arthur was inspecting his body in the mirror. His stomach had the beginnings of a bump and he ran his hands over the taut skin.

He wasn't able to bring himself to abort the pregnancy for, one, the obvious reason of it being a human life growing within him. And two, he wasn't exactly certain that it was Francis' baby anymore. For the morning of the day he had been ailed, as you may remember, he had woken to Alfred and shared tenderness.

It made Arthur giddy to believe that this child could be that of the passion he had expressed with Alfred.

But it worried him too. He had yet to tell Alice. She was from the human way of the world. A mortal and they knew nothing of what the nations were capable of. How would he explain to her that his 'friend' was his 'boyfriend' and that despite them both being male, had created a child of natural causes.

As he thought about it, the concept just appeared stranger and stranger. Men were not capable of bearing children… and yet those of the endless lives were blessed… or cursed with this ability.

He needed to talk to someone… but whom…?

The only person he could think of… no… the only person he wanted to talk to was Alfred. But the most suitable people to talk to about this whole… situation of male pregnancy were Ivan Braginsky and Yao Wang… Russia and China.

And he wasn't on excellent terms with the communist nations at present. Not to mention that he'd probably turn to putty if he so much as looked at Ivan at the moment.

There was a feathery knock at the bathroom door and Arthur quickly covered his stomach.

"Uh… c-come in Alice… It's alright…"

The door creaked open and the little girl stepped in, already to go and visit Alfred. Arthur smiled. The child was so adorable that it would break his heart if he was rejected by her or if anything happened to her. His heart had broken many times over as she had become distressed at her parent's funeral the past month.

And she then had gone through a state of silence, only speaking to the polar bear cub constantly at her side. Three days ago she had broken down once again and ceased ignoring Arthur. She'd hugged him desperately and he had promised that he'd never leave her as long as she wanted him there.

"Are you alright Mister Arthur…?" She asked, worried he may have found himself over the porcelain bowl of the toilet once again. The Englishman dreaded those painful times of sickness but was thankful that it didn't plague him every morning.

"I'm quite alright Alice… Just freshening up a bit before we go." He smiled warmly and pulled his coat on as he guided her out of the apartment, snatching the car keys off of the kitchen bench as they went.

Deciding to play Alfred that morning and avoiding cooking incase he murdered Alice, Arthur stopped off at McDonalds on the way to the hospital for breakfast. He also picked up a hamburger for Alfred.

With the greasy food rappers on the car floor and the reserved hamburger, Arthur drove them to the hospital and walked straight past the dirty receptionist to the elevator and was soon in Alfred's room.

Arthur smiled sadly as he stared at the broken spirit across the hospital bed.

"Good morning Alfred…" He whispered.

"Good morning Mister Alfred~!" Alice giggled and ran over to the seat beside Alfred's bed. She got up onto it, tripping a bit as her dress tangled up her feet and she lay her head on the hospital mattress, looking up at the American.

Arthur smiled and walked over slowly, setting the hamburger down on the bedside table.

"We thought we'd bring one for you…" He said and hoped that it worked. The nurse came and took Alice to play. The same nurse who had offered her biscuits and hot chocolate to the girl on the day Arthur had assaulted her 'aunt'.

It was the daily routine. And the hospital all but complied. To them, Alfred may not be the United States of America… But he was a close co-worker to President Obama. And the man himself had come to visit his nation once or twice, demanding that the blonde have a private room.

During the three months in hospital, Alfred's hair had grown shaggy and his eyes were half hidden by his messy fringe. Arthur leaned forward and brushed the hair out of his face, smiling as Alfred's eyes moved slightly behind his eyelids.

Arthur wondered if it was capable to dream in a coma or if it was just black where the person in it was trying to find the way out. He personally didn't want to know.

Alfred's chest rose and fell steadily with the aid of the hospital machines, half his face covered by a mask. And IV hung up beside his bed half empty as it ran into his system through a clear tube connected to his wrist.

There was no smile behind the mask. No expression of any kind. Listlessness was all about Alfred. His body bruised and broken, but healing quickly, so much so that it shocked the nurses to see that one morning one of his breaks had just disappeared.

Arthur stared at his limp fingers and held Alfred's hand between both of his. In truth he had hoped that the smell of his favorite food would wake him or even coax him slightly. But there was not change.

He rubbed the warm hand and pressed his forehead to it.

"You have to wake up soon… I can't do this without you…"

"… You love him very much…" Arthur jumped and saw a lean woman leaning against the frame of the door. Her hair was dark brown and her clothing casual. Arthur felt that he had seen her somewhere before. But that didn't mean he wasn't wary.

"Who the hell are you…?" He asked, frowning.

"I'm Miriam… Miriam Somers." She smiled. "Mr. Jones here saved my life three months back…"

Arthur thought. And then it returned to him. "… He… Where is your son…?"

"With his babysitter… she comes to our place now… ever since the accident…"

"… I don't know whether to be glad for you or blame you for this…"

"… Thank me… Everything has been arranged… I've been running errands for President Obama and both of you shall be moved to a specialized hospital."

"W-what…? And what do you mean by, the both of us…?"

"Mr. Kirkland… I and my colleagues have been training for years to care for those such as yourselves when you manage to get into precarious situations such as now…"

"What are you talking about…?"

"You… You are England are you not…? And he is America…? I know that you are pregnant too Mr. Kirkland… I have delivered both of Yao Wang's and Ivan Braginsky's children and also Mathew William's child to Gilbert Weilderschmidt… You shall be in the best of hands…"

"That's not what I'm worried about…"

"… Then… what are you worried about…?"

"How can I trust you…? You're so emotionless… I don't want Alfred to be in the care of people like you-that…"

The woman looked away for a moment but when she looked back; her face was wet with tears. She smiled sadly.

"Even if he wasn't a nation… I… and my colleagues would insist that we take care of him for he saved my life… and my son's… You must understand that both of you will be in better hands…"

Arthur looked down… abit ashamed of himself… "… Thank you…" He said quietly. "But what about my daughter…?"

"Hmmm…? The little girl that comes in with you every day…?"

Arthur nodded and Miriam smiled.

"We have arranged for a good nation couple to care for her and explain this situation to her while you and Mr. Jones are in our hospital…"

"Well… As long as they're nations I shouldn't have to worry… As long as it isn't France…" Arthur shuddered.

"Do not worry… We are well aware of what happened and the two nations we have selected for your adopted daughter are a very warm and loving family."

Arthur tilted his head. No nation was simply a warm and loving family… they were all just strange… Unless Miriam had referred to Mathew and Gilbert… or ten times better, Kiku and Heracles…

/

"Oh hell no!" Arthur yelled as the two nations entered his apartment with Miriam. Alice was standing beside them, watching the newcomers with a silent curiosity. "He is fine but…" He pointed to one male in particular with a dramatic edge. "I'll not let him within a mile of Alice."

"Calm down." Miriam said. "I've said that they are more than capable."

"Da~ and we'll take care of your daughter Comrade while you are in hospital, da~?" Ivan giggled childishly. Yao sighed and shook his head with a smile.

"Do not worry, aru~. Alice will be taken care of well and Anastasia and Sasha would be glad to have a new playmate."

"Playmate or play toy…?" Arthur frowned, scowling slightly. Ivan just chuckled again.

"You need to stay calm Comrade." Ivan's smile was friendly, and as far as Arthur could tell, there was no hidden meaning or intentions. "Don't worry yourself for little Alice. She will be in very good care and Anastasia and Sasha are very gentle."

"What do you think Alice…?" Miriam asked enthusiastically. "Do you want to make some new friends?"

Alice looked from her new father, to Miriam, to these two new very odd people to enter her life. How many more strange people like this am I going to meet? She wandered to herself before nodding with a smile.

"I would really like to make new friends…" She said in a small voice. But she didn't understand one simple matter that everyone had failed to explain to her. She wasn't an ignorant child. "But why does Mister Arthur have to go and stay at the hospital…? Why can't I stay here with him…?"

"… Well… um…" Miriam was a bit lost for words. She wasn't used to dealing with young children that weren't her own son or born of nations.

"Don't worry young one, aru. We'll explain everything to you on the big jet plane." Yao smiled in a motherly fashion, and this made Alice feel safe. She nodded, but her eyes widened in excitement at the thought of being on a big jet plane.

"I've only been on a big plane once before and that was when I was only 3 years and a bit more old…"

"Well you had better get your bags packed, da…? It leaves this afternoon." Ivan smiled, holding Yao's hand.

Alice nodded and ran off to go and pack a bag of what every five year old thinks they need to pack.

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes. "Please just hold on a bit… Make yourselves at home I guess…" He turned to go with Alice to pack things for her to go to Russia and things for him for the Hospital.

Yao immediately went to make some tea and Ivan was curious about the flat. It was so tiny. He was used to living in his palace like home in St. Petersburg.

Yao laughed lightly as his lover only just managed to fit in the low roofed kitchen, heaving to duck his head under the small arch way.

"No wonder America and England are small countries… They make such tiny houses… this is not even a home… it is a hovel… I am very glad that we are not looking after Alice here and that we can go back home this afternoon…" Yao just smiled as he listened to the large Russian complain.

"Just be patient on the topic Vanya." Yao smiled and Ivan gave him a half hearted look. "If it's what Alfred and Arthur find comfortable then so be it. Even my own home, not the palace in the country, but the home I have in the city, is smaller than this and yet you did not complain when we stayed there, aru."

"But… But you do not call me a mad man Jao… Or 'red' or 'commie'…"

Yao tilted his head, resting a hand on Ivan's cheek lightly.

"If that hurts your feelings so much… Why don't you tell them and ask them to stop…?"

"Because capitalist countries such as themselves will simply find another name for me, da?"

Yao leant up and kissed him lightly. "Well then I guess it's up to me to make you feel better when we get home."

Ivan whined as Yao turned away, a soft smile playing on his lips. He began serving out the tea, tucking a few loose strands of hair behind his ears as he did so. His platinum blond lover staring at him intently as he did so.

Miriam sighed and shook her head. She guessed that in less than two years she would be delivery another baby for the odd couple. She smiled. Yao was so small and slender yet he seemed to decide the relationships course, and Ivan, the giant pipe wielding maniac obliged and followed him like a lost puppy.

/

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes as they finally closed of Alice's suitcase, full of clothes. He knew that there weren't enough that would suit the Siberian weather, so he put some money in and told her to use it to buy some warm clothes. He knew she wouldn't spend it on toys or treats as she had already proved herself to be such a responsible child.

Her little polar bear friend who still remained a nameless oddity in the house hold would be going with her, so a back pack was packed with its food and single toy. Not to mention Alice's few small play things.

He was just about ready to pack his own bag when he remembered something…

"Alice…? Don't you have any jumpers…? You need something to go over your clothes while your there."

The little blond shook her head, emerald eyes bright and inquisitive. It was the middle of summer in America, so why on earth would she own a jumper at the moment.

The Englishman sighed and chewed on the inside of his cheek as he thought. And then an idea came to mind. This idea relieved his mind that his adopted daughter wouldn't freeze to death… but it tugged painfully at an ache in his chest. Could he part with it so lightly…?

/

"Ah! There you two are!" Miriam exclaimed as Arthur and Alice came back out of the room. "I was beginning to think that you'd disappeared down the laundry chute."

Ivan stared at the little girl, raising an eyebrow at the too-big bomber jacket that dwarfed her already slight frame. So then, the rumors were true… Alfred had been struck down by a car. And now his rival was in a coma. This little orphan turns up and Arthur adopts her the next day and the blond all but reacts as an angry cobra at the mention of a certain Frenchman's name. And now he was pregnant… The wheels began to turn rather quickly and the Russian soon had the entire thing figured out, though only I, the writer, and you the readers, know how accurate his mere guessing really is.

"I suggest that you leave your car here Arthur." Ivan said. "We shall all travel together in our car, da? It is large enough."

Arthur sighed and nodded and they all filed out of the building, Arthur locking the flats door on his way out.

"What is it and you and tight spaces, aru?" Yao asked, poking Ivan in the arm as they walked down the stairs.

"They make me feel squishy."

Alice giggled when she heard this and Ivan smiled as they walked across the car park to the large black sedan.

"I really cannot stand things that make me squishy." Ivan said and pouted like a child. Alice giggled again.

Now Ivan's detest of small houses and 'tiny' spaced transport became highly evident when they pulled into the private airport reserved for nations and politicians.

Alice's eyes widen in disbelief as she stared up at the big jet plane she would be riding in.

"That's a big plane…" She stated.

"Da is Russian." Ivan smiled and took her bags, heading to the plane. Alice giggled and hugged Arthur goodbye before running after him. Her five year old mind impatient to be in the air on this giant vessel.

"Don't worry Arthur… She'll be safe, aru." Yao smiled and walked after the little girl and his lover.

The Englishman stood with Miriam as they watched the plane start up and take off into the air. He waved energetically until it was naught but a tiny speck in the sky.

When it was out of sight, his hand fell back to his side and he looked down at the concrete.

"I feel so empty…" He whispered.

"Don't worry… They are the best people to look after her. Now come… Alfred was transferred last night and I bet you're anxious to see him."

Arthur turned to her and nodded.

/

The new hospital was really a nice cosy home, modified to be set up for roughly three patients.

The bottom floor, as it was a two story building, was mainly the kitchen and it was just a normal home. Except for the second fridge with IV's and blood transfer packages. There were a few other things as well that Arthur wasn't too interested in.

Up stairs there were three bedrooms and an office, all down a long carpeted corridor.

Arthur was taken into the second room down where he set his belongings down and gathered his surroundings. There was a small single bed with white sheets and blankets on it. There was a chest of drawers for him to store his things in and then there was the bathroom which was a small humble neat and tidy bathroom.

He took as much time as he could bear, packing things away and making things more comfortable, but then he gave in to him self and demanded to see Alfred.

They said he was in the third room down and left Arthur to his own devices, which suited him just fine.

Miriam and the one doctor that owned the house left to go downstairs and analyze the situation. When he could hear the two talking animatedly downstairs, Arthur crept slowly to the end of the hall. He opened Alfred's door just a crack, the old door creaking slightly, and he peered inside his room.

It was set out exactly the same as his room. Except that there were a few of the machines that had kept the American going from the old public hospital.

And one particular machine that was gone cheered Arthur up so much that he almost danced into the room.

But as an Englishman, and a humbled one at that, he walked into the room and sat on the small chair beside the head of the bed and he rested and palm on the cheek of the now mask-less American.

"Alfred…?"

Behind his eyelids, Alfred's eyes began darting around sporadically. It was like he was trying to find something and was panicking because he couldn't find it.

Arthur bit his bottom lip and brushed some hair out of Alfred's face.

"I was married once."

Arthur turned around to see Miriam in the door way. He glared at her.

"I didn't ask."

"What I should say is that I know what you're going through. On the night of our wedding the best man got drunk and assaulted me. I never told my husband until I was pregnant with my son. As soon as Cole was born, we had a DNA test taken. It wasn't my husband's. We got a divorce but we still keep close. We're actually thinking of getting back together."

"I didn't ask for your messed up life story."

"No. But I felt that I should point out that you're in a similar situation now. He'll be shocked when he finds out your pregnant. Then he'll be angry. Sad. And then go through a stage of rebuttal. But he'll want you back."

"How can you be certain…?"

She tapped her nose knowingly. This left Arthur wondering… How did she even know he had been raped in the first place…? She had mentioned that she knew of what Francis had done at the other hospital and yet she couldn't possibly have a way of knowing.

Only he and Alfred knew of the incident. Well, Francis as well, but Arthur preferred to leave him out of the picture when ever possible.

So how…?

/

"Why is Mr. Arthur in the hospital…?" Alice asked, surprising both Yao and Ivan. They had not even been in the air for more than an hour. "… Is he really badly sick and ill…?"

Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. He had promised that he wouldn't leave her until she wanted him gone.

Yao knelt in front of the sobbing child and wiped her eyes with his sleeve.

"Come now… He'll be alright, aru."

"But how do you know…? He throws up all the time and he collapsed twice because he was so tired and he could be really sick…"

"We have a secret, da." Ivan smiled comfortingly at her. "And Arthur didn't know how he could tell you so he asked us to do it for him since we know more and Yao is older than him."

"Oh hush up, aru." Yao narrowed his eyes at his smirking lover before turning back to the girl. "You must understand the Arthur loves you very much and is afraid that he will lose you. That is why it is so difficult to tell you about this, considering how young you are. So if you want to know please promise that you will listen and not get upset."

There was a slight pause before Alice raised her hand, holding out her pinky finger. Yao chuckled and did the expected child's promise.

Alice sat down with Ivan one her left and Yao on her right. The Chinaman was the one to speak.

"Alice… I am China… Not simply Chinese, but in fact the nation of China. Ivan is Russia. You've met Canada, Mathew, Japan who is Kiku, Greece is Heracles… And Gilbert is an old nation. He doesn't technically exist anymore but he still hangs around because his people's blood is still alive through Germany and Russia. Now, Alfred is America and Arthur… Arthur is England."

"So… every time one of you die… they pick another person to take your place…?"

"Nyet. We've been alive for many hundreds of years Alice. Arthur was once a pirate."

The girl simply nodded.

Yao continued. "And we have a few abilities. We heal faster than normal, which is why Alfred is still alive after the injuries he sustained. And… um…" He cleared his throat. "As there are mostly males among us it would be thought hard to create new nations, but, erm… Arthur is pregnant Alice. That's why he's been so ill."

The girl was very silent for a moment.

"So… does that mean Mr. Arthur is going to be a mommy and Mr. Alfred is going to be a daddy…?" Her eyes were wide with happy curiosity. "I'm going to be getting a little brother or sister…?"

"Well… Um… Yes." Yao smiled.

"Not so fast Yao. Francis Bonnefroy plays a large role in this too."

Yao tilted his head at his lover before he got it.

"You mean…?" Ivan nodded and Yao got up and stormed away. "Francis has gone too far this time!" He cried out and went to fume some where so he didn't lose his temper.

"What's going on…? Who's Francis…?"

"He… He is France little one…" Oh crap. Now he had to somehow tell her that rape existed without scaring her. Oh God! No wonder people thought he was intimidating. They always left the bad stuff for him to explain. And why for the love of Anastasia, sunflowers and vodka, did it have to be to a child of no more than five.

This was going to be a long flight.

/

**Yes… I don't know what to say… . I completely dislike this chapter. But I have others to work on. ****I shall make up with a present for you all in the next chapter. Well… a present for those with a strong stomach I suppose… but a present for you all none the less.**

**And why do I have no quote in this chapter…? Because… because… Oh look… Here's a quick one for you lot. **

_**Come on everybody! Let's go and meet the pansies~! – King Julian Madagascar. **_

**And… It's related to this chapter because Yao and Ivan can be the pansies. **

**I will have a better quote next time…. Honest… I don't even know why I quote…**

**Signed~**

**WhatevermynameisbecauseIdon'tremember **


	3. When a Hero Rises to see his Angel Fall

**Yes… Because as I type… I'm reading all those reviews and thinking… DAMN~! Why didn't I get on here sooner…? You guys are so supportive and I didn't think much more of myself than a rebellious Viking… On another note… I just played Final Fantasy 12 and it sucketh ass.**

**It has the potential to be a great game but the controls suck. Move with toggle=good. Have to go through a million commands to hit your enemy once=FAIL! Complete and utter fail. So now I go buy Tekken. I love beat 'em up games. And I'm gonna buy dynasty warriors 5. If you've played that then I love the pirate, Gan Ning. He reminds me of Prussia. If you're a gamer then I'll let you know I play on PC and PS2 and soon to be X-box 360. I love God of War and I'm gonna do a APH story based on it. Stick around if you enjoy gore. Actually… Maybe I won't… I don't know… I'll think about it. Because Right now I'm working on this fiction and a FraNada one that is stuck on the back of my mind…**

**And because I'm reading your reviews now, I shall reply to them through these comments coz it takes too long to load the reply box because my computer is an old fourth hander. Oh joy…**

**LifesATease: This story is for you and I'm glad you like it. I'm oh so very thankful that you like the ever so slightly changed plotline as well. And of course you fave pairings are gonna show up. Because I'm a bloody mind Reader!**

**FreaksAreBeautiful: FraNada is coming~! Never fear!**

**Saberfrost: Yes… Yes he is.**

**DestinyShiva: Jabberwocky, that's a lot of bleeding… By Jove, I now have a stalker! Have a cookie~ **

**Blank-Picture****: I am not an oblivious psycho because I already know that I am one. Wow… One thing I was oblivious of was that my writing could do that. To me my stuff is just marks on the page. Thank you… ^^ **

**PinkPanther123: Yes, this story is intentionally fucked up. I have no idea how any one, let alone a scary Russian trying not to be scary, can explain the concept of rape to a five year old girl. **

**akuoni: YURI! Everyone loves the Russian guy for 2012. And now that you've mentioned the movie I should mention that I'm doing APH 2012… Because I can. And because it is such a culturally aware movie. Well… It's got lots of countries in it. And that makes Hetalia happy. **

**CBJC: I never possessed the ability to dislike so you cannot steal it so there! ^^ I had always wanted to put the hospital in there because everything seemed to have to fit like a jigsaw puzzle in my head or the world would explode. Firstly Alfred saves a woman and her child from a mugger and then gets hospitalized. Then Arthur gets pregnant. They need somewhere to go and Alfred is in was in a temporary coma so he couldn't take care of Arthur. And then the same woman is a specialized doctor for nations. She knows what happened and decides to help. Coincidence I ask? No. Too convenient. This could only mean that I or one of my various clones has something to do with this. **

**So there you have it. The reviews for chapter 2 and a few from chapter one. Any questions regarding the story itself or anything you want to ask, I don't really mind what you ask because I answer all questions, and then ask away my minions I mean friends. **

/

"Thank you so much… You have no idea what this means to me." Miriam said, holding her son close.

"It's no problem." Alfred said with a smile full of obvious force.

"Is something wrong…?" Miriam asked.

"N-no! Everything is fine~! Just wonderful."

"You're not very convincing Mr. Jones."

"Huh…? How do you know my name…?"

"I am a doctor for the nations. I work just around the corner. Now please tell me what happened America."

He looked at her, shocked for a moment, before he sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Francis, France…"

"Yes… I know who you all are."

"Okay… Francis raped Arthur… My boyfriend…"

"Oh my goodness… Is he alright…?"

"We had a fight and he kicked me out of the car… I'm so damned worried about him… God! I didn't want to get out of that car… But we sought things out better after we've cleared our heads… but maybe things will be different this time… maybe he won't trust anyone any more… Oh God! What if he hates me…!" Wild tears began to run down the American's face and he hid his face in his hands, the tears dripping between his fingers to splash on the ground at his feet. "It's my entire fault. I shouldn't have left him alone to clean the conference room… I shouldn't have been busy… I should've just stayed and helped him tidy up instead of asking that stupid FUCKING TOAD TO GO AND HELP HIM FOR ME!"

His voice echoed around the empty street as well as his sobs.

Balancing her son in one hand, Miriam took a step forward and hugged the trembling blond.

"There was nothing you could do… It's not your fault."

"But I'm supposed to be the Hero Dammit! A Hero doesn't just stand there and watch the person they love get hurt! He was begging me to help him and I… I… I just stood there like the useless fool I am. I even turned to walk away… I…"

From the other end of the street there was a loud skidding noise. A car was going out of control and it was headed straight towards them.

Alfred reacted immediately and pushed Miriam and her child away and the woman landed on the pavement on her ass as she stumbled backwards.

The car completely bypassed her and Alfred froze on the spot. Fear racked his body and his pupils dilated. The last thing he thought was…

I hope to God that Arthur doesn't hate me.

SLAM! CRASH!

He was held up against a brick wall by the now still car. The hood was bent and steam and smoke rose from the vents. His hands rested on the top of the hood and he watched his life blood drain away onto the pavement.

But he looked up and saw an unconscious man and woman in the car. Miriam was screaming and, with her baby clutched close she ran over, trying to find some way to get the car away from him.

"N-n-no… g-get them out first…" He pointed meekly to the driver and passenger. Miriam hesitated slightly before nodding and running to the side doors, pulling both the people out one handed and dragging them to the side. Then still holding her baby to her shoulder, she got into the driver's seat and turned the key in the ignition.

And the engine hummed to life. She was so shocked that she didn't do anything for a moment.

But then she caught the sight of Alfred illuminated by the headlights against the bloodied brick wall. He looked like some demonic fallen angel and Miriam's heart skipped a beat. Then she put the car in reverse and back out slowly. As soon as she had back out onto the road, Alfred's knees buckled and he collapsed onto the ground.

She cut the engine out and ran over to him, kneeling beside him. There was blood everywhere. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911.

Alfred choked up a bit of blood, and a pain shot through his stomach. He managed to look down and see a piece of metal about the size of a ruler impaled in his stomach like the end of a sword. He tried to sit up but only succeeded in retching up more blood. It was everywhere and when he tried to support himself with his right hand, he slipped and his head connected with the pavement, harder than thought and he blacked out.

/

His eyes shot open and he found himself staring at a ceiling. But it wasn't his tiny flat's roof as it was higher than that.

So where the hell was he?

He tried sitting up but something yanked at his arm and he saw it was an IV. Scowling, Alfred ripped the needle out of his wrist and detached himself from any other machines.

Moonlight shone through the window as he threw his legs over the edge of the bed, standing up a bit too quickly and he stumbled towards the door. He yanked the door open.

"Arthur!" He called out like a lost child. He limped out of the room and down the hall to the next door. "ARTHUR!" The door swung open and a freshly awoken Englishman stood in the doorway, looking at him with wide green eyes.

"Alfred…?" Everything registered in his still half asleep brain. "A-Alfred…! What happened…?"

The American didn't say anything but limped over to the Englishman in a broken stride and he gripped his shoulders. He locked gazes with him for an instant before crushing their lips together. He wanted to hold him as close as possible and promise that he'd never let Francis near him again… but there was something between them. Something foreign and unnerving that prevented him from doing so.

What had happened to his Arthur? He pulled away from the kiss to investigate the problem, much to a still shocked Arthur's disappointment. But before he could see anything, a dizziness enshrouded him and his eyes rolled back as his eyes closed and he passed out, collapsing onto the floor.

"Miriam! MIRIAM!" He heard Arthur calling out that woman's name before his mind shut down and there was only black.

/

5:46 am. The sun was rising making the room a beautiful orange color. But Arthur didn't care about that.

"Don't worry… He'll be fine." Miriam smiled, dark shadows beneath her tired eyes. "He was healthy enough to wake up Arthur… He just over exerted himself. Don't worry for him too much. All we need to do is keep the IV in and he should be awake by lunch."

Arthur nodded. "Thank you…"

"It's no problem." She smiled and headed back to the first room in the hallway which was where she had been staying for the past few months.

Arthur was now 8 months pregnant with a baby that refused to show its gender on the ultrasound. ((Sorry for the mega jump in time guys but this story is only meant to have four chapters))

He called Alice everyday and was thrilled to hear she was having a great time. She'd bought big warm jackets and scarves with the money he had given her and Ivan had made her a doll called a babushka doll where you open it and there is another one inside. And so you take that one out and open it and there is another one inside and so on so forth.

Yao had sewed her a pretty dress and Anastasia and Sasha sounded to be the nicest most polite kids in the world. They let her play with all of their toys and even come up with a name for her polar bear.

Kisa. This was Russian for kitty. And kitties were cute. So was Kisa, so the name fit.

Alfred twitched in his sleep slightly.

The Sunrise seemed to give his skin a feverish look and his hairs appeared to glow bright golds and oranges, mimicking the sky outside.

It was the first month of spring and little flowers had begun to grow from the garden in the yard of this strange hospital house. There were roses, daffodils; a small square devoted to sunflowers that Arthur could only guess was Ivan contribution from when he had had to stay here with Yao. And then there were water lilies in a small pond, little pink and white buds atop the leaf pads. Fresh young reeds grew around the pond bending and bowing slightly in submission to the early morning breeze.

During the day, the garden would be alive with life. Butterflies, bees, a few small rabbits that had somehow made it their home, even in the city, and a fox that slept with a lazy cat on the edge of the pond in the heat of the day. 

I kind of reminded Arthur of his home in England during the spring and summer. But there was more life, no matter how small his garden. There were cats, rabbits, foxes, hedgehogs, butterflies that these small city ones could never compare to and then the small balls of light that only he could see and the glowing white horse with a silver mane and golden spear atop its brow.

But he hadn't really seen them since he had moved to America. Even if they were just a part of his imagination, he would have dearly wished to consult in them now.

But he couldn't afford to waste his time on such trivial things when Alfred needed him more.

He felt a small bump in his stomach and winced as the baby kicked. "Damn this kid's strong…" He thought and rubbed circles over his stomach. Only one month left, He thought to himself. One month of waiting for the DNA test to be done.

/

"So this is the first meeting you've been too?" Sasha asked his silvery hair bouncing as he turned to look at Alice with disbelief in his wide, amber nine year old eyes.

"No…" Alice shook her head slowly.

"What! How could you not ever have been to the meeting before?" Anastasia asked. Her silky black hair in two waist length ponytails, her black-violet eyes mimicking her older brother's disbelief. She was seven years old.

"My old daddy took me to a meeting once, but it was really boring…" The now six year old, she had celebrated her birthday in the middle of winter by getting to spend a few days with Arthur at the special hospital, wasn't looking forward to the meeting.

"Well we've been to this meeting… And it is one of the best things in the world." Sasha said happily. Anastasia nodded. "Usually America and England are here and they set everything off. But today the meeting is been run by Mr. Germany so it's gonna be great in a different way."

"Hey Sasha!" The nine year old turned to see another nine year old running towards him with a grin spread out across his features so like that of his father. "Uncle Ludi is running the Summit today so it's gonna be awesome~!" The slender albino boy chuckled ignorantly.

"Didn't he throw a stack of papers at your dad at the last meeting he ran?" Anastasia asked.

"Yeah! He was all angry when got home and said he was gonna die of unawesome paper cuts. Mom told him to shut up or he wouldn't be eating pancakes for a year and a bit more."

Alice giggled.

"Oh!" Sasha exclaimed. "Alice, this is Ahlfer. Ahlfer, this is Alice."

"Yeah~ I know that. She's my new cousin~!"

"Oh Yeah… Because her new dad is your mom's brother, right?"

"Yup!"

The congregation of children heard a high pitched squeal and they turned to see a little blonde girl of about three years age stumbling over to them, her little golden curls bouncing around her shoulders, eyes bright like sapphires. Her little green dress with black leggings and shiny black shoes making her look like an energetic elf or pixie of some sorts.

She ran straight into Ahlfer and squeezed her chubby little arms around his legs. The boy laughed and picked her up.

"Hey Alize! How are you going?" The boy grinned at her smiling sun shine face.

"I can count to fifty-four-hundred-five-six-thousand and a bit more!" She declared happily. "And Mama maked pasta for lunch!" She squealed and threw her arms in the air. No need to tell you who her parents are.

"Oh… Alize…?" Anastasia smiled with a slight tilt to her head. "Your Mama is going to have another baby, isn't he?"

"Uhuh! And I'm going to be a big sister person. And Vatti said that I have to be careful not to trip Mama when we play hide and go seek."

After that, two more children joined the fray.

First was eleven year old Ophelia. Her short curly hair was a deep black brown color and her eyes sparkling emerald green. Her skin was olive toned and she wore a blood red dress with white stockings and shiny black shoes with gold buckles on them. She seemed to be always smiling and she wore a Pandora's bracelet with many colorful charms hanging from it. One was Spanish flag and Italian flag and then there were three tomatoes and a pizza. There were many others but these were the most defined.

The last person to join onto their group was Peter, or Sealand, because he now had people around him that looked to be his age and he had more fun with them than when at the conference table.

Before the meeting started, Paper and pencils were given to the children and they sat in a corner drawing while the Summit began.

Ludwig went through his no-nonsense yelling routine and Feliciano ended up crying for pasta. Vash tried to shoot him and Ludwig called an early lunch in an attempt to keep the Italian quiet.

Feliciano smiled and ran over to the group of children serving out pasta from a giant plastic tub onto disposable plates with plastic forks. It was the first time Alice had met the North Italian and thanked him with a red face as he served her pasta. He just laughed and tousled her hair before running back over to Ludwig.

While everyone ate their lunch, Alice observed the nations from the corner.

Yao and Ivan said that most of the nations were male, but that it didn't stop them from pairing off. She began to see how true those words were.

Of course, there was Yao and Ivan. And then there was Mathew and Gilbert, the albino coming to sit with the kids to eat. He kept sending smirks to a flushed Mathew, who just smirked back when Alize threw pasta at him.

Alice wondered if they were having some kind of fight.

Heracles had fallen asleep at the start of the meeting and still slept on while Kiku talked animatedly with Elizavetta and they exchanged thick yellow envelopes that appeared to be filled with papers and tapes of some sort.

Antonio said something that made Lovino blush a furious red and when he pressed a tomato against his heated cheek, got punched in the stomach. Ophelia just giggled at it when Alice asked and said they were always like that. But when it was just them at home, Antonio was less ridiculous and Lovino more loving.

Lovino then proceeded in assaulting "The Potato Bastard" and Feliciano just stood out of the way, whining that all of his pasta was gone and rubbing his small bump of a stomach.

This proved that they had the special abilities Alice had been told about. Not that she'd needed proof for that as she had seen Arthur's swollen stomach when she had gone to celebrate her birthday.

Soon the meeting struck up once more and the children returned to drawing. Gilbert didn't return to sit beside Mathew because Alize had fallen asleep on him and he too had begun to doze off. Ophelia had curled up next to him and fallen asleep as well because she was so used to a siesta after lunch.

But just as the next issue was about to be discussed, Alice saw someone she had never met before walk into the room.

He had long wavy hair and a little stubble along his jaw. His eyes were bright blue and sparkled though somewhat dimmed as he entered the room.

"I apologize for my incredible lateness but my boss has been working me to the bone." He said with an odd accent, Alice thought. She noticed a few people glaring at him. Mathew, Ivan, Yao, Kiku, Heracles (who had magically arisen from his slumber just to glare upon him). Alice tilted her head. They were all people who knew what had happened to Arthur…

"It's alright Francis… take a seat." Ludwig said frowning. This did not follow schedule and was irksome.

Francis…? Where had Alice heard that name before?

"… _While you're staying with Ivan and Yao, you will probably have to go to at least one summit meeting." Arthur said as he pulled the bomber jacket over her arms. "Everyone is friendly and they won't harm you so just be yourself… But I want you to stay away from one person in particular…__ Francis Bonnefroy. Okay?" She nodded and asked why but he refused to tell her. _

She only found out why Arthur wanted to keep her away from him on her flight to Russia, when Ivan had explained 'rape' to her.

He had said that this man called Francis had hurt Arthur really badly. And he had done it in a way that only people who were meant to love each other were meant to act. He had hurt Arthur really badly with it and was partly the reason that Alfred was in hospital. But because of the way in which he had hurt Arthur, he might possibly be the daddy of the baby and that was why Arthur was so sad all of the time, because he wants it to be Alfred's baby.

"What's wrong Alice…?" Anastasia asked.

Alice noticed that she was crying.

"Oh… Um… That's the man that hurt Mister Arthur…"

"Francis is the one who hurt Arthur…? No way…" Sasha said. He saw Alice crying and frowned. This was the man that had hurt Arthur. Had been part of the cause of Alfred's hospitalization… and he didn't know how… But it was his fault that Alice was orphaned. He stood up angry fibers bristling. No one would make Alice cry… wait. Why Alice in particular? He wanted to run over to Francis and start hitting him and screaming at him.

But then an odd dark aura seemed to fill the room and there was an odd metallic tapping noise with the light deep chant of kolkolkol in the background. Various people shuddered as Ivan rose from his seat, tapping his faucet on the floor, walking towards a stunned Francis.

"Actually Ludwig… Francis doesn't want to stay." Ivan said calmly with a cold smile on his face. The sight of his son filled with anger and frustration as he stood protectively in front of Alice and Anastasia was too much. The beast inside of him that he had hidden for so many years had broken free. His children had to be happy and smiling. And Francis was tainting their lives with fear and hatred. "After all… I don't know what I would do if Francis raped my poor Jao and he fell with a child to him."

"What do you mean by this Ivan?" Ludwig asked. Whilst terrified of Ivan, all the nations not in on it were curious as to what he meant.

"You want to know why little Alfred and Arthur could not be here today…? Francis raped dear Arthur and now Our Englishman is due with a child next month. And because of this man, Little Alfred was in an accident and is in a coma… That is why they are not here…"

"Wait… How did you… _Anglettere_ is with child…? _Amerique_ in hospital…?" Francis frowned as he tried to piece things together. But every other nation beat him too it.

"You Stupid Fucking Frog! You've gone too far this time!" Lovino screeched, Antonio holding him back, but wishing he could let him go if not for the children."

Feliciano started crying and collapsed to his knees, rubbing his stomach frantically to calm himself.

"How could you…?" Elizavetta exclaimed. She loved YAOI but not rape.

Vash stood in front of Lilly like an immovable statue and pulled out his shot gun.

Tino clutched Hanatomago as Berwald stood up and walked over to stand by the pipe wielding Russian.

"'m th'nk'n 't's t'me y' l'ft." He said with an edge to his usually docile voice, an angry gleam to his midnight blue eyes.

Francis didn't need to be told twice. All the glares and death stares chilling him to the bone. But none more chilling than one that caught his eye as he stumbled out the doors. It belonged to a little girl with blonde hair and deep green eyes.

/

Alfred sighed and his face scrunched up before he relaxed completely and opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he thought was, Oh shit, I'm here again.

"… Alfred…?" His ears pricked up to the sound of that voice and he turned to see a pair of emerald eyes staring back at him, fraught with worry. Alfred tried to sit up suddenly, but Arthur put his hands on his chest and pushed gently, asking him to lie back down. He did.

Wordlessly, he reached out with his left hand and cupped Arthur's face in it. The end of his pinky resting under his earlobe, his index finger tracing over the eyelashes as he had closed his eyes and his thumb traced his lips.

Arthur breathed out and rested his head in the warm, broad hand of the American. He felt the thumb run over his lips and he parted them slightly.

But the American frowned. He wanted to know what had kept his from his Arthur that morning.

The younger blonde let his eyes travel over Arthur's body and then he saw it. A foreign alien form that was Arthur's swollen stomach. His hand moved down over Arthur's neck, down his chest and to his stomach where he pressed his palm to it.

All Arthur could hear as he opened his eyes and watched Alfred was the younger man's breathing. Slow and steady like a wild animal investigating something new to their world, like wild horses would calm down and investigate the new yard they were being held in. Wary, cautious… but open minded… calm… until there was a little bump against his palm.

Alfred pulled his hand away, hiding his face with both of his hands and great ripping sobs heaved out of his chest.

Arthur didn't know what to do. So he followed his instincts and reached out to the sobbing American, resting his pale hand on the tanned shoulder with the gentleness he could only display for him.

"… Alfred…?"

"I'm sorry Arthur…" Alfred's voice was hoarse from not speaking for such a long time, but his emotions were clearly pronounced through his words. Sorrow, regret, anger, frustration… "… It's my entire fault…"

"No. It's not your fault. You did nothing wrong."

"But I did… You asked me to help you clean the conference room with you but I was too busy too help…"

"Alfred… It's not your fault that you were too busy… You needed to speak with Ivan about political matters…"

"… But Arthur… I asked Francis to help you… I'm the reason you got hurt…"

Arthur froze… not knowing what to say. He felt like he wanted to run for the porcelain lifesaver that claimed hours of his day at some times. The nausea was almost unbearable.

But he forced it down.

"Alfred…" The American didn't respond, still hiding his face. "Alfred, look at me!" He did, opening his fingers to look through them with moistened blue eyes. "It… It's not your fault. You didn't know what Francis was going to do… You didn't know…" He pulled Alfred's hands away from his face and leaned in, brushing his lips against Alfred's.

Alfred's eyes widened, but shortly after he closed them and pushed forward, pressing their lips together more forcefully, more tears rolling down his cheeks and soon Arthur's own salty tears joined the fray.

And just as all great moments in time were stopped, there was a light knock at the door and Arthur pulled away with a sigh.

"I'm sorry to interrupt… It's nice to see you awake Alfred." Miriam said with a polite apologetic smile and walked forward with a tray of soup and buttered toast with a glass of water.

"Not what they'd give you at the hospital after you wake up from a coma, but I think you can handle it since you're a nation and all."

Alfred sat up slowly as she put the tray over his lap.

"I'll have yours in a minute Arthur, alright?"

The Englishman nodded with a small smile, watching Alfred devour the bread and soup hungrily. But just as Miriam was about to walk out the door, Alfred stopped mid swallow with his first spoonful of the soup. He swallowed it and cleared his throat.

"Um… Miriam…?"

"… Yes… What's wrong?"

"This soup… Only one person I know makes tomato soup like this…" The American's eyes looked at her questioningly before someone squealed from outside the door.

"He likes your soup Nii-chan~!"

"Shut it Fucker."

"Oh… That's not a nice thing to say Lovi~ everyone loves your soup."

"Shut it Spaniard!"

"But it's true~! Ve! Even Ludwig likes it~"

"I don't give a shit what that Potato Bastard thinks of the Shit I cook…"

"Well do you care about what I think mi querido?"

"Nyaaaah~! D-Don't touch the curl ass hole!"

"Whoa… Is that your weak spot Lovino? Awesome!"

"Why do you want to know his weak spot Gil…?"

"Because I know everyone's weak spots Mattie~!"

"Settle down Bruder… You're being too loud."

"Oh stop being such a pussy West."

"He can't help it and neither can you potato freak."

"Oh my goodness, Roma-san… did you actually stand up for Lu-san…?"

"N-no… Of course not you Hentai monkey!"

"He might be a Hentai Monkey… but he's MY Hentai Monkey…"

"Shut your face Greek! And where do you get alls those cats?"

"I dunno… there just always there…"

"Could we please just calm down… We're here for Arthur and my brother."

"… Okay Matt… It's awesome to be quiet if that's what you want, right…?"

"Ve~… Yeah!"

All went silent and Alfred sighed.

"C'mon guys, why did you have to stop…? That was more interesting than watching two chicks mud wrestle…" The American took another mouthful of his soup and there was another more awkward moment of silence before an albino head popped around the corner and looked at him with a grin.

"You sir, are now the new member of the trio!"

"… I'm not sure I want to be…"

"Hey… don't worry… Everyone knows 'bout Francis now…"

"Oh crap…" Arthur blushed deep blood red shades. "So everyone knows I was…"

"Yeah… but don't worry about it… We are all here to support ya…"

Gilbert walked and patted Arthur on the back somewhat awkwardly in an odd comforting gesture. Though of course, He, Mathew, Ivan, Yao, Kiku and Heracles had already known of it.

"When did everyone find out…?"

"At the meeting yesterday. Most of us wanted to come see ya."

"Ve~! Alfred's awake!" Feliciano ran into the room, jumping on the end of the American's bed, everyone who had been talking outside the room walking in behind him.

"Well… I guess I'll leave you to it." Miriam smiled and left.

"How are you feeling, Alfred-san…?" Kiku asked, smiling and sitting on the end of his bed beside Feliciano.

Alfred smiled with the spoon halfway to his mouth. He had still kept eating calmly as the group surrounded the bed and filled the room in a fail-to-be-quiet method.

"Well…" He hurt everywhere and felt like a piece of shit. "I feel great Kiku. Considering I got hit by a car and just woke up from a coma…"

"That's a great relief…" Heracles said smiling.

"AH~! Ve~… Can I say hello to your baby Arthur…?" Feliciano asked with starry hope filled eyes, staring at the Englishman.

"U-Uh… I suppose…" Feliciano squealed in delight and jumped off of the bed to keel in front of Arthur and press his ear to his stomach. The Englishman blushed. The baby kicked, softer than usual and bumped against the Italian's cheek. He stood back with a happy smile and hugged Ludwig.

"Ti amo bebe~" He smiled Arthur shook his head with a smile when he saw the brunettes own stomach. He guessed he was four months maybe a bit more.

"Shouldn't you be saying that to you own baby Feliciano? And Alize? Where is she anyway…?" Arthur smiled again.

"She's playing with Ofelia and Ahlfer and Peter outside in the garden~ Ooh~ And I met Alice… She's so pretty and she's gonna be a princess and she asked for seconds of pasta yesterday! Can I take care of her for you sometimes please~?"

Arthur giggled at the boy's happy little rant and nodded his head. He didn't really know having kids, even adopting them, would involve him with the world in such a way.

"Settle down Feliciano…" Ludwig smiled and rested a hand over the brunettes that had begun to rub frantic circles over his tummy as he spoke, stopping it and holding it with a firm gentleness. "I'm sorry Arthur… Feliciano… you have your own child-CHILDREN now to look after. Focus on them and when Arthur wants someone to look after Alice and his baby, then you offer." Feliciano giggled and sing-song-ed and okay.

Alfred lowered his spoon, watching the German place his hand over the Italians. He would be there for the entire pregnancy and he hadn't even been there for one month of Arthur's…

"Is something wrong? Are we bothering you?" Mathew asked, looking at his brother anxiously.

"… Nah, Matt! The soup's really good and I guess I was just thinking about that."

"I told you Lovi~" Antonio hugged the south Italian from behind.

"Gah! Spain! Not the curl!" There were a few chuckles in the room, a particular snigger coming from Gilbert.

"It's the same with Mattie~! You tweak his hair and…" He pulled on Mathew's curl slightly and the Canadian's face darkened before he frowned and gave the albino a look that said, "No sex for a month if you do that again." 

Gilbert dropped his smile and his own look complied his answer, "I'll be good, I promise."

"Maybe we should leave and come back later… and let you have some rest…?" Ludwig said and without even waiting for Alfred and Arthur to reply, they left the room, leaving the two blondes confused and dazed.

"What was all that about…?" Alfred asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea…"

"Arthur… I want to be there for the rest of your pregnancy… I missed out on the whole thing and it's killing me inside… Ludwig and Feliciano look so happy… I want to be like that… I want to be like that with you… I want to be like that with you forever and always Arthur…"

"… I… I want to be like that too…" The Englishman stood up and took the r=tray with the bowl of soup away, setting it down on the chair.

Alfred looked up at him with a look of confusion that quickly evolved into a warm smile when Arthur crawled into the small bed beside him, careful to avoid the drip and IV chord, curling up beside him.

"You haven't been sleeping much have you?" Alfred asked and the smaller blonde shook his head. The American rolled his eyes with a small shake of his head before lying back down and wrapping his arms around the pregnant nation. "I love you."

"… I've been waiting eight months for you to say those words to me…"

The younger smiled. "I love you."

"I love you…"

/

"Ve… They're so cute…" Feliciano smiled as he walked along the footpath with Ludwig. Alize was back at the hospital house with the other children and Miriam and the nation couples had taken the rare opportunity to explore the local part of the city for the afternoon.

Ludwig chuckled and played with the boy's fingers in his hand. He didn't mind if people on the side walk looked at them because none of those looks scrutinized them for being a gay couple. One, because Feliciano already looked feminine enough as it was and two, his four month bump only added to that.

"Hm… what would you do…?" Feliciano looked up at the taller more brooding male.

"What do you mean…?" Ludwig swallowed, knowing the gist of what the boy was getting at.

"What would you do if Francis or anyone hurt me like Arthur and you got into a coma and woke up to find I was nearly about to have a baby that you didn't know was yours or Francis' or whoever'? What would you do…?"

Ludwig sighed. The answer was easy and he couldn't think of anything but the truth to tell to the innocent face looking up at him with those large round eyes of childish hope. God, why did he have to imagine himself and Feliciano in Alfred's and Arthur's position?

"I… I would be very angry at whoever hurt you… I would lose all rationality and I would probably try to kill whoever hurt you… and then I would still love the baby even if it wasn't mine…"

"Ve…" Feliciano sighed and nodded with a small smile, leaning on the blonde's arm. Ludwig raised an eyebrow and waited for him to give his proper reply to that statement. "… Then we must look after Alfred and make sure he doesn't try to sneak away from Arthur when he is strong enough."

"What makes you say that…?"

"Well Alfred loves Arthur very much and even though you two are very different, I thing you are very much the same when it comes to who you love and I think he will do exactly that… Actually… I think the only person who wouldn't go really angry and crazy angry in that situation would be Ivan…"

"And why is that…?"

"Because no one would dare touch anyone Ivan cares about." Feliciano giggled.

"Wait… does that mean he cares about Arthur and Alfred…? He stood up quite menacingly for them yesterday… and he's not here today because he said that he wanted to escort a deport of caviar to France…" The pieces clicked.

Feliciano just giggled again and nodded into the German's arm. "I think he cares about Arthur and Alfred because he immediately imagined himself and Yao in their situation. But you can never really tell what he's thinking because he usually has such a good mask over his feelings. But I do think he's come to love Alice as one of his own and though technically she is now Alfred and Arthur's daughter, she will be accepted as a daughter of all the nations… So she will live with Alfred and Arthur and called the mama and papa, but we shall all be her parents in time…"

Ludwig watched in surprise at the philosophy came out of the Italian.

But the words he spoke couldn't be truer. Alice was one of the only humans to be taken into the nation world that did not include the leaders and their families and the governments. Yet unlike _Joan of Arc_, _Anastasia Romanov_ or _Helen of Troy_… never mind that these were all women… Alice had been adopted into their world. She would be more than just a precious icon and soul to the single country but instead be a flame of hope for all the nations to look to now. She would be the only child of a nation to continue aging and yet, losing her would hurt them all more than any other could.

"She will be the World's Anastasia as Ivan would say~" Feliciano giggled as he pulled Ludwig out of his thoughts. The German blushed as his Italian nuzzled against his arm, moving his fingers over his forearm airily as they walked, occasionally slipping his fingers under his sleeve to caress the hidden part of his arm playfully or teasingly.

Now it was just soothing and peaceful. Conversation lost as they walked quietly.

People… humans, scurried past on their daily business, looking with envy as the two lovers strolled. They couldn't help it that they had the free time. And they weren't even thinking about apologizing as they enjoyed for once not having to take care of Alize. And Ludwig had thanked Mathew all too many times for taking Gilbert off of his hands, though at first the Canadian had been confused as to why.

That is, until Gilbert 'accidentally' set fire to Kumajiro's blanket, and 'accidentally' mixed up super glue into the pancake batter. But for all the life of him, Mathew could never stay angry at Gilbert… which is one thing Ludwig could never understand.

His bruder was a pain in the ass!

/

"Are you all excited, aru?" Yao asked as Alice played with the little polar bear, Kisa, and sat in the back seat between Anastasia and Sasha in her new Chinese dress with the large oversized billowing sleeves. The Chinaman had very much enjoyed the countless hours he had spent by the fire, hand sewing the garment and embroidering the fine silver patterns into the red silk, depicting an ancient dragon flying over the clouds and mountains.

The six year olds honey gold hair tied up in a loose bun at the nape of her neck, a slightly parted golden fringe framing her face with two long bangs.

Yao would have loved to dress Anastasia in these types of things, but she was growing so fast and would be a head taller than him as an adult. So today, and it suited her more than the fine Chinese garb ever would, she wore a light summer dress that had once belonged to Anastasia Romanov. It was gold and blue and her loose silky black hair ran over her shoulders and chest, making her look older than she was.

Sasha was fairly plainly dressed. He refused to get dressed up but something made him at least accept a small bit of class to his clothes. His shoes were shiny leather and black and his pants were white as well as his matching shirt with gold buttons and tasseled shoulder pads with two chain-like ropes going from the second button from the top of his collar at the base of his neck to the left shoulder pad.

Sitting there, in the imperial uniform, Yao blushed as he reminded him so much of a younger version of his father. Who, at the time, was seated in the driver's seat of the car wearing the slightly more detailed version of Sasha's uniform except he still wore his scarf.

To match the man beside him, Yao wore only a simple sleeveless white Chinese tunic rimmed in gold with plain white pants and black slippers once again rimmed with gold.

"Is something wrong Jao?" Yao blinked a couple of times to notice that the three children and his lover were staring at him with looks of concern. "You asked Little Alice a question but did not notice her answer."

"Um… Sorry, aru. I guess I was just thinking how good you all look today. I'm sorry Alice… Are you excited, aru?"

"Yes. Mr. Alfred's awake and I get to meet him and see if he will want to be my daddy." The little girl smiled happily, hugging the polar bear cub close. "But Mr. Yao… You look the prettiest today."

The Chinaman was drawn back at that. He hadn't been expecting that.

"She is right, da." Ivan said and smiled over at his lover, catching a few stray raven hairs and pushing them behind his ear, making him blush. "Truly very beautiful."

"Ew! Quit being so gross and lovey dovey!" Sasha complained and Anastasia and Alice giggled. Ivan chuckled and resumed concentration on the road and Yao faced the front once again, looking down at his hands and blushing.

"H-how long until we get there, aru…?"

"About fifteen minutes, da."

/

Arthur awoke to someone patting him on the shoulder lightly and he opened his eyes with a moan of disgruntlement to see Miriam above him and Alfred. Alfred was still asleep and breathing peacefully into his hair.

"What is it Miriam…?" Arthur mumbled. "And why are you so dressed up…?" He commented on her sleek black dress with a silver heart pendant and chain around her neck. Her curly brown hair was done in a half bun with little diamantes throughout her hair.

"Hm, oh. I'm going out… and I just needed to show you something first… um… both of you…"

"Uh… Sure… um, I'll just wake him then…"

"Thankyou~ I'll just wait outside! I've brought some clothes out for you two as well… there on the chair… Alfred is okay to get out of bed too… but just make sure he doesn't over exert himself again or he'll miss o- or he might collapse again." She smiled and dashed out of the room.

"Energetic girl…" Arthur mumbled before looking at Alfred. "Alfred…? Time to wake up love…" He patted the younger man's cheeks and he began to stir.

"Mm… Arthur…?" He sighed into the pillow. "Do I have to wake up?"

"Yes… I'm sorry… but there is something that Miriam wants to show us and I suppose it cannot wait." Arthur sighed in his own turn and sat up, shivering slightly when Alfred's arms fell away from him. "I think it means you don't have to have the drip in anymore… you can walk around now and everything…"

The Englishman stood and began changing into the clothes Miriam had set aside for them.

"They seem a little dressy…" Alfred noted as he sat up and pulled the needle in his arm out carefully. He winced and dropped it onto the bedside table.

"Well… maybe that is just because she… Uh… I don't know Alfred… stopping making a big deal out of it… I'm sure she has her reasons."

The American rolled his eyes and yawned, squinting in the early evening light. "What happened to Texas…?" He asked.

"Texas… Texas was broken in the crash. The frames were salvageable but the glass was shattered. And because those glasses are classed as a nation… thanks to you, they've been sent to a special repair place and the frames have been fixed perfectly and the new lenses are in. They are bringing them over here personally now that they know you're awake yet it may take a couple of days…"

"… Great… those damned lucky glasses… Poor Nantucket had to stick it out with me, eh…?" He chuckled airily as he too got changed.

"Right! Are you alright to walk around…?"

'I'm not a kid Arthur… I'll handle myself, okay."

The look he got from the American was an earnest one and so he nodded and smiled apologetically.

"You're right… I'm sorry… It must just be the mother in me…" He rubbed his stomach through the loose white shirt Miriam had brought in for him.

Alfred stood up with only half of the button to his shirt done up and hugged Arthur from behind.

"There's going to be a lot of that around I suppose." He chuckled and kissed the Englishman's ear.

"Oh hush up you." The Britt blushed as Alfred nuzzled into his neck.

"I have a good feeling Arthur… Like something big is about to happen."

"Well it better be good. I'm sick of bad."

"Don't worry… I'm sure it'll be the best thing ever~"

The two blonde's finished dressing and left the room. Miriam was outside the door waiting for them and with a smile, she lead them downstairs.

"Ugh…! It's really dark Miriam… Could we maybe turn the light on please…?" Arthur asked.

"Certainly."

Alfred laughed. "No need. I can see everything that's going on here. Over there that glowing white fuzz patch is Gilbert. The bouncing shadow is Feliciano. Ludwig is the one too stiff to be a shadow. And then that un-seemingly big giant over there is Ivan… nice surprise party guys but you suck… THANKS~!"

"Yay~ Ve… Does that mean you like it…?" Feliciano bounced up and down as Miriam turned on the light.

"I love it Feli~" The American laughed. And even though their party throwing surprise skills had been abused, they all managed to chuckle or giggle, depending on their demeanor.

"Mr. Arthur!" Arthur jumped as his named was called and he looked around for the source of the voice before he saw Alice with a vice grip around his legs. He chuckled.

"You look so pretty Alice… Did you make this Yao…? It's really beautiful."

The Chinaman blushed and nodded, muttering something as he looked away. At his unheard words, Ivan let out a fit of giggles.

"What…?" Arthur asked warily.

"Jao… Jao said that when you have had the baby that he'll make you one too because you have a more slender figure."

Arthur froze, not knowing whether to be honored or insulted.

"Uh… Thanks Yao… That'll be… uh… It would be my honor… Um…" Arthur lost himself to a blush as everyone was staring at him.

Thankfully, Alfred, being the Hero, was there to swoop in and save him.

"So this is the Alice I've been hearing about… So am I your daddy now…?"

It all relaxed after that. Everyone started talking easily, sharing food and drink around. The children went to go play outside with the fireflies when the sky was dark. That was when the finger food was put away and all the nations, plus Miriam, sat down around the set of three tables covered with an oversized table clothe, and ate at the proper meal.

The only one who didn't eat what everyone else did was Alfred, because they ordered him a huge plate of burgers and fries with a mega cup of coke. He literally cried when he saw it and for once, ate in silence as he devoured his favorite sustenance.

Feliciano wanted to sit next to Arthur because he wanted to pat his belly. Arthur didn't complain. Feliciano meant no harm and… he wanted to pat the other's bell too… wondering how much it would grow in the next five months.

The Englishman was the first to finish his dinner and he stood to take his plate and utensils to the kitchen.

By then, the children had decided to play a game of tag and were running through the house.

Arthur chuckled as Alice dashed past.

"Be careful!" He called out to her.

"I will!" She called back. Apparently Sasha was 'it' as he was at the end of the line of running kids.

But as he passed Arthur, he tripped and collided with the Englishman's feet. Arthur fell over and landed hard on his ass and hands.

He winced and rubbed the small of his back where his spine had been jarred.

"I… I'm really sorry… Are you okay…?" Sasha asked with a forlorn expression, looking like he would cry if he'd done something wrong.

"… No… I'm fine… Just keep playing… but maybe keep it outside, eh?" The boy nodded and reached out his hand to help the pregnant man up. Arthur went to take his hand, before his own flew to his stomach and there was a huge ripping pain.

Sasha panicked and walked backwards from him with wide frightened eyes as a pool of blood began to grow underneath the Englishman and spread out over the kitchen floor.

"S-Sasha… could you get Miriam please…" Arthur asked with a shaky breath, fighting the urge to scream.

The boy nodded and ran into the dining room where everyone was still having a merry time. There was a moment of silence as they listened to what Ivan's son had to say. And then there was a mad dash in which they all stampeded to the kitchen, headed by Miriam and Alfred.

"Arthur…?" Alfred called out to him and skidded to a halt on his knees beside the older male.

"D-Don't overdo yourself Al…" Arthur said and gripped onto his hand as another pain tore through his stomach. He gripped the American's hand so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"Me…? Arthur… You've gone into labor… the baby is coming…"

"What…?" The ex-pirate looked terrified. "It's not meant to come for another month…"

"Please calm down Arthur…" Miriam came and knelt in front of him, ignoring the blood that soaked through her dress. Arthur felt sorry for it. It was such a nice dress. "… Giving birth prematurely is not uncommon."

"It's true…" Ludwig said. "Not everything follows schedule. Alize was born three weeks before she was due."

"B-But… I…" Arthur began to panic. He couldn't help it.

"It's alright Arthur…" Alfred whispered into his ear. "I'll be right here for you."

Arthur blinked a couple of times before nodding slowly.

"Do you think you can handle being moved to your room…?" Miriam asked and the blond gave a small nod.

Miriam looked to Alfred who went to picked Arthur up to carry him to his room, but the Englishman screamed on contact. It hurt too much.

"What does that mean…?" He asked through choked sobs.

"It means that you are going to have the baby right here. We can't move you." Miriam patted his knee as he whimpered turning his head to hide his face in Alfred's arm.

"Um… everyone… unless you're unable to help in some way… then could you please go and wait in the sitting room?"

All the standing nations nodded and left, except for Yao, Ivan and Kiku.

"What do you want us to do…?"

"Well… Kiku, you helped me with Yao's births before. Ivan, I need you to sit behind Arthur and support him so he doesn't fall over. Yao, I need you to get me some hot water and clean towels… Kiku can you help him before I need you. Alfred, just keep Arthur comfortable." Everyone nodded and went to do their tasks, Ivan sat behind Arthur with his legs either side of him and his arms over his chest to hold him in place. They didn't want him slipping around on the tiled floor. Yao ran off with Kiku to go and get the requested items.

Arthur whimpered again and asked the oddest question. "What can I do…?" The strangest thing is that he didn't know he had asked this question.

Miriam laughed. "Don't worry Arthur… You just sit there and try to relax."

"Don't worry dorogoĭ… This will be over soon enough." Ivan whispered in his ear and he was oddly comforted by whatever it is that he had called him.

Yao and Kiku returned with the hot water and towels and they both knelt either side of Miriam. Then the woman parted Arthur's trembling legs and undid his pants.

"W-What are you doing…?" His face turned a bright red as he was naked from the waist down for the entire world to see.

"You can't give birth in your pants Arthur." She simply stated as she tossed the bloody pants and boxers aside. She giggled when she saw his expression. "Relax! Arthur, you're acting as if I'm going to rape you…" He whimpered at the words and she caught herself too late… "I… I'm sorry… I…" She didn't say anything else, rather got on with her job, which is what she was good at.

Yao had taken up one of the towels and begun mopping up the blood on the floor before it congealed in the cracks between the tiles.

Arthur winced when he felt cold hands and fingers between his legs. He knew Miriam was just helping, making sure just how long before the baby would come out… But his mind kept flying back to the night this had all started.

"Arthur…?" He was pulled out of his painful memories. "Arthur, you need to push now." Miram smiled comfortingly and he nodded shakily.

He didn't really know what she meant by push. But at the same time he did. And then he didn't have he slightest idea how to push. But his body did.

His head was thrown back onto Ivan's shoulder, nails cutting into Alfred's hand without mercy, mouth opened mid scream as his body pushed. He felt the baby move and tears ran down his face.

As soon as he stopped he stopped for a small breath before pushing again. He didn't need to be told now. His body knew what to do.

And then he felt something different. But there was something wrong about it.

"Miriam…?"

"It's alright… Your baby is just coming out feet first, that's all…" She said and leaned forward, this time Kiku slotting in beside her to try and coax the child out faster.

Arthur couldn't comprehend anything anymore. He just kept pushing and screaming and crying. He didn't hear anything else, but he could see Alfred talking to him.

And then it changed. His stomach was gone, his body had stopped pushing, and his hearing had returned. He wasn't screaming anymore. Instead staring at the little crying mess that Kiku was holding as Miriam cut the chord and cleaned them up.

Kiku smiled.

"You have a son." He smiled but Arthur slipped out of the real world. The last thing he remembered was people calling his name, panicked, saying something about his pulse… checking his breath… resuscitation… Why would they need to…

And then it all went away…

/

**Right now I believe… you want to kill me.**

**dorogoi****̆**** ~ dear**

**Yes… nineteen and a half pages of weird goodness. How does it feel to have the Hero wake up at the start of the chapter and then hence end…?**

**I apologize for the extremely long chapter but I had so much to do between now and the last chapter that I had to find some way of fitting it all in. **

**Also, sorry if it is rushed and in parts doesn't live up to the previous chapters. I blame my head cold and jolly good Irish music. ^.^~ **

**And the vodka…**

**Also… on my FRANADA story, someone said I wrote long Author's notes. Well sorry, but I think my pen name clarifies that I am extravagant, dear.**

**Luvluv~ **

**Whatever my name is…**


	4. Light on a new Beginning

**OMFG! I saw reviews… like not even an hour after I posted the third chapter… REVEIWS… Wow… **

**This is the last and final chapter to this and I don't know what to think or say or do… I feel a little sad now that I won't be writing this anymore. ****And I apologize for the extreme late FAIL! I blame my internet… Yeah… I've been cut off because the company I'm with has been screwing up. GRRR! **

**LifesATease… It was a pleasure writing this for you. I'd be happy to do the second request for you, but I'll have to check out that song first. It sounds interesting but I've never heard of it before but the simple scenario posed is somewhat inspiring. We'll see how it goes, and I'll start working on it as soon as possible because at the moment I am also working on a requested FRANADA fiction and a GERITA one. Hahaha~ I can tell what your OTP is~ ^.^ **

**Bishoujo93… Yay! I got a knife held to my neck… sorry, threats like that feel oddly motivational… what am I right about…? And Cliffhangers make the world go round~**

**NajikaIce… Thankyou~ I make my chapters thus long to fit everything in… . Plus it's more to read so if you have time to spare its more to read rather than a few paragraphs. :D Thanks for the smiley face too~ ^J^**

**Reeces… Once again, Cliffhangers make the world go round. And I know it is a horrible murderous cliffhanger… But that just makes the end better, no?**

**PinkPanther123… … You sir, are a psycho… But I'm glad… I love your enthusiastic review. Yes this is the last chapter… ^.^ Of course it's fucked up in all the right places as is every… um… fucked up story… Yes… from what my mother told me, birth hurts a lot… . and I have to find out which knocks out the enjoyable life for me… I even had a nightmare about pregnancy… So hence I told her… I'll only get pregnant if I'm a boy so then it can be Mpreg… But she settled for me inducing an evil mutant spawn into my husband… . Mmm… mutant spawn… assuming I ever get married of course… Anyway… you'll find everything out in this chapter that you asked about… ^.^ **

**Anyway, never thought I'd get this far and if anyone has any questions or requests then feel free to ask away my dears. ^.^~ And if I missed any reviewers then I apologize and I'll reply with a personal message. I only missed people because I had internet when I started this and then I lost it. I feel so… empty without access to the web. **

/

Alfred stood leaning on the polished pine door frame, staring into the room. Arthur lay in the single bed, fast asleep with an oxygen mask across his face and pads on his chest monitoring his heartbeat. The steady beep… beep… beep… was repeating itself dimly in the silent room. The American was tired and dawn was fast approaching… but he didn't want to sleep as long as Arthur slept.

He wanted to make sure that the Britt survived… It had been hard enough to bring him back to consciousness after the baby had been born. He had just stopped doing anything… breathing… and his heart had stopped momentarily.

Arthur had to be resuscitated and taken to his bed a soon as possible to hook up to the machines.

Miriam said it was because his body was adjusting. The birth had been unexpected and particularly painful as the child was not exactly a small baby. It wasn't abnormally large but weighed in at 9 pounds 4 ounces. That was pretty large for Arthur's first baby.

Alfred took one look at the kid and knew that they wouldn't need to take a DNA test. His hair was the same dark blond as his and he had the same blue eyes. He had less noticeable features that mimicked Alfred's too. His ears were the same, the earlobe not joined to his head like Arthur's was, it was loose like Alfred's. The shape of his eyes was the same and his mouth. He had the same mouth. One way or another, Alfred knew that the kid was his.

Nonetheless, Miriam had still taken him to get a small sample of blood for a DNA test.

There was a nudge on his arm and Alfred turned around. Speak of the devil; there stood Miriam, offering his son to him.

"I'm taking the samples to the main hospital's laboratory now… Are you alright holding the fort…? Kiku and Heracles are staying, and so are Yao and Ivan with their kids."

"I… I'll be fine…" Alfred smiled… and then he thought of something. "Miriam… how is your son…?"

"Um… He has a little teething cold, but he behaves well for his baby sitter. Thankyou for asking."

"No problem." Carefully… Alfred inched his hands and arms around the sleeping infant and held him to his chest. Miriam smiled once more and left. She was still in her bloodied party dress but for some reason, Alfred thought if anyone could carry the look of a young nurse-mother covered in blood with frazzled hair and tired eyes… then it was Miriam.

When she was gone, Alfred looked down at the sleeping new born, wrapped in a soft blue blanket.

"Guess you couldn't wait to come out… Impatient little fella, aren't ya?" Alfred chuckled. "Guess that MEANS you're my son."

As he said that, a little tingle went through his stomach and it dawned on him. Fuck… he thought… I'm a dad…

"…"

"… Alfred…?" It was quiet but Alfred knew the voice from the bottom of his heart. He looked up and smiled when he saw two dim green eyes looking at him.

"C'mon… You need to sleep Arthur… You just gave birth and…" But Alfred didn't finish what he had wanted to say. Arthur had lifted his arms and held his hands out like a young child asking… no pleading with their parents for something. A tear rolled down his face and pooled at the top of the oxygen mask.

He didn't care about anything else and Alfred knew it. His whole being cried out for his baby. It was instinct.

With a sigh and a soft smile, Alfred walked over and sat in the chair beside the older blonde's bed, carefully fitting their son into Arthur's thin arms and against his chest.

"Is he…"

"Miriam's taken the sample of his blood and mine to go and get the DNA tests done… But I know he's mine Arthur…" Alfred smiled warmly and a few more tears rolled down Arthur's face.

It was then that he began to asses his situation and he saw the machines and felt the mask.

"What happened…?"

"Straight after he was out of your body, you… you fainted… Um… Your heart stopped and you stopped breathing… I… I thought we were going to lose you Arthur…" Alfred lost his smile and cast his gaze elsewhere, wanting to avoid the eyes of the Englishman.

"Al…"

"No more word on it Arthur…" The American leaned forward and ghosted his lips across his forehead.

"Alfred…?"

"Mmm…?"

"You were right…"

"Bout what…?"

"… I can't cook…"

/

"You look exhausted…" Heracles said as Kiku walked over and slumped down next to him in the small corner.

The Asian nodded with a tired smile. Everyone else had gone to their hotels… but they would most likely be hanging around the area until Arthur and Alfred left to return home.

"Arthur-san has woken up… I heard him talking with Alfred-san… And all the cleaning is done at last… Miriam has gone to the big hospital and now we can all rest… at last…"

"Was it different…?"

"What was…?"

"Delivering Arthur's baby and not Yao's…"

"Hai… and it made me realize something…?"

"And that was…?"

"Can… Can we have a baby…?"

"Wait…" Heracles looked at his lover with surprise. He had wanted children for a long time, but Kiku seemed terrified of the concept. "You actually want to have children…?"

"… Hai…" Kiku hid his blush in the larger man's arm.

"What brought this on then…?"

"… When I was holding the baby… I could do nothing as Arthur was lost to us for that small amount of time… I had to get the child out of the way and I took him to the other side of the kitchen so that we wouldn't be in the way of everyone as they helped him… I was standing there and as the child cried as any new born should, I felt the urge to comfort it… it was like it knew that it was losing it's mother… I couldn't really comprehend it… but it made me feel glad the he should love someone he barely knew so much already… That boy will grow up to admire the man that carried him for eight months… He will love him and Alfred beyond anything else… And… And Yao says that it is a great joy to raise a child… I…"

"You want to feel the love only a child could give it's mother…?"

"… I'll never admit this to anyone but you… but when I was young and Yao raised me… the one person I looked up to most was that man… I felt so warm inside when he gave me something to help my culture and always felt a little rotten inside when I changed it… Aaah! I don't know… How can you explain something that will not form into words…?"

Heracles just smiled and leaned down, kissing the stressing Asian. "I understand." He smiled and kissed him again.

/

"Ayah…" Yao sighed and dropped himself onto the couch beside Ivan.

"Tired…?" The Russian asked. The Chinaman nodded and he chuckled, pulling the smaller male into his lap.

"Alice and Anastasia went to sleep fine enough considering the nights events, aru… but Sasha thinks everything is his fault… I had to lay with him to send him to sleep…"

"Sasha is very compassionate Jao… Like you he will take things to heart. Anastasia has learnt to tune the world out and focus on what she wants to focus on. Alice is very mature but still at an age where these things bypass her and she can continue on with her life… So do not worry for any of them… Things will be well."

"I hope you are right, aru."

"Only hope, Jao?"

Yao rolled his eyes. "I know you're right Vanya."

/

"Ve… Nighty night Alize~ Ti amo~" Feliciano smiled and tucked the little girl into the centre of the large king sized hotel bed.

"Ti amo mama~ Ich leibe dich Vatti~" Alize sighed happily as she began drifting off into the land of sweet dreams.

"Ich leibe dich Alize…" Ludwig smiled, sitting on the end of the bed.

The little girl with the golden curls fell asleep almost immediately after her father said his words of love and twitched slightly as she dreamed.

"Ve… she's such a good girl…" Feliciano smiled and stretched with a yawn, the material of his stretchy dark green shirt lifting a bit to show off the bottom of his small baby bump.

Ludwig chuckled, more at peace with the world than he ever had been, and he leaned over, as Feliciano was on the same side of the bed, and laid a kiss on the small bit of exposed skin. The Italian caught a small noise of surprise just before it left him and blushed almost as dark as his brother. Ludwig smiled up at him before pulling the boy into his lap with another chuckle.

"Are you alright with having another child Feliciano…?"

"Huh… Yes! Definitely! And the best thing is that there are going to be a lot more babies soon too~"

Ludwig looked a little puzzled. Okay, so what had the Italian caught onto that he hadn't?

"What do you mean Feliciano…?"

"Well… I'm going to have a baby… and on the way back here from the house hospital place, Ni-chan was talking about maybe having another baby… And everyone knows that Mathew is three months but he just hides it under his hoodie and Arthur has just had a baby and even Nihon was looking strange and different when he was holding Arthur's baby… And Ivan and Yao have always wanted a really big family so it's not too long and they're bound to have another baby~"

Ludwig smiled and shook his head as Feliciano went on and on about everyone having babies. But he made sense. Everyone did know Mathew was carrying as he'd been caught with a positive test during the Christmas party he had held and he had forgotten to clean the bathroom. Plus the look on Gilbert's face basically gave away that he wanted to show of something 'awesome' to everyone.

Ivan and Yao's kids were growing up and looking after a younger child, Alice, had obviously made Yao anxious to have another baby. It was made clear when he dressed Alice up in a dress he had made himself.

Kiku had obviously been a little more quiet and reserved than was normal for the Asian and he had seemed a little reluctant to let anyone see the newborn boy. That is except for Alfred of course and Heracles. The look on his face when Miriam had taken the child to take blood samples and clean and clothe him had been one of a little loss and longing.

And then of course there was Antonio and Lovino, the Spaniard always whining for a second child but Lovino always refusing. But lately, he had been a little more different as well. Maybe this was his reason for making the soup for Alfred and Arthur when they went to visit them earlier that day. The Southern Italian was never usually so considerate towards others.

And, so not to forget… there was Feliciano and himself. As long as the Italian was alive, he would want as many children as possible. And Ludwig would all but comply to his wishes so as to avoid the catastrophe that had occurred when he had fallen pregnant with Alize.

To keep things short, Feliciano had been feeling ill. He caught on far quicker than Ludwig for once and took a couple of tests. Three out of four were positive. He had been preparing to tell Ludwig when they took a walk through town and then a couple of kids had run into them, knocking Feliciano over. Ludwig caught him before he hit the ground, which would have also saved the growing life within him as well, and then he had had a massive go at the parents for letting their kids run wild.

The parents had attempted making their children apologize but simply gave up and walked away when the unruly preteens pulled their fingers at Ludwig and Feliciano and shouted all kinds of heinous swearwords, some of which even the blond hadn't known about.

Ludwig took them straight home after that and couldn't help but go on furiously about children. He had let slip a few things that indicated he never wanted to have kids. The next morning he had found Feliciano gone.

The Italian had run away back home to Italy, thinking that Ludwig would not want the baby and would try to make him get rid of it.

When this happened, Ludwig caught on, FINALLY, and went immediately after the boy and set things straight.

Now he was almost as ecstatic as Feliciano to be having a second child.

"Ti amo~"

Ludwig was pulled out of his thoughts by a pale hand resting on his cheek and he smiled, holding the small, elegant artist's hand in place with one of his own large rough, scarred hands of a soldier.

"Ich leibe dich."

/

"Well… what are the results…?" Miriam asked, shaking and biting her fingernails anxiously.

"Well the father is…" The doctor began to say. "… The father is…"

/

It was almost midday, the hot sun rays streaming through the crack in between the curtains. Alfred had drawn them closed to keep the offending heat off of the sleeping Arthur and newborn.

The Englishman had taken the oxygen mask off and refused to have it back on. Now as he slept, there was only a faint mark across his cheeks and nose to say he had had it on. But they were fading fast.

The American knew that he had promised himself sleep when Arthur woke up and it was confirmed that he was fine… But anxiety had taken over him and he refused to sleep until Miriam returned with the results of the DNA test.

He just couldn't believe that such a vile act, let alone Francis, could create such a beautiful child. Hence it had to be his, discluding any Narcissism.

Arthur sighed and shifted a bit in his sleep and the American smiled, brushing a few light golden strands of soft hair out of his face. He had a bit of a fever and apart from the after birth pain, nothing else was wrong with him as far as they could tell.

But Alfred didn't think this oncoming heat wave would make things any easier.

The American actually found himself drifting of to sleep in the chair when the door opened and Miriam walked through, looking a bit shy and forlorn.

"The father is…"

"No… We will wait for Arthur to find out too…" Alfred said.

"If you say so…" She smiled lightly and turned to leave.

"Mm… Huh…? Miriam…? Have you got the results…?" Arthur yawned and rubbed his eye sleepily.

Miriam cleared her throat.

"Well… um… the father is…" She looked very sad about something.

"What…? It's not Francis… It can't be…" Arthur was suddenly very much awake and very much terrified.

Alfred snaked his hand over Arthur's and grasped it. The look he gave the other said that he wouldn't leave him or the baby no matter what. The Englishman drew in a long breath, and the relaxed with a sigh. Both blonds stared at Miriam intently.

But then she surprised them with a large grin the seemed to split her face into two halves.

"The father is Alfred."

There was a moment of silence before Arthur burst out crying and clung onto Alfred. Alfred held him back but had gone a bit dazed as he held the older blond close.

"What's wrong Arthur…?" Miriam lost her smile, feeling like she had said something wrong… AGAIN.

But then Arthur pegged his pillow at her. "I hate you Miriam…"

"Uh… why… what did I do…?"

"You made me think it was really Francis' baby…"

Miriam went blank for a minute before grinning a little evilly at Arthur.

"Just be glad your in pain already and the baby is there or you sir would be dead."

Alfred was pulled back to earth and hearing nothing exchanged between the blonde and brunette, he pulled Arthur's head to his chest, with a surprise yelp from the smaller male and nuzzled into his hair.

"W-What are you doing Alfred…?"

"Awe, Arthur~! I'm a daddy now don't ya know~!"

Arthur giggled as Alfred carried on almost childishly.

"You… You bloody git…"

/

Today was the day. The day that they went home and would have to forget about Miriam until they needed her again.

They had asked why they had to forget about her and she answered simply with, "To protect me and my family and you and yours."

She seemed to speak in riddles and distanced herself from them more and more as the time drew nearer for them to leave.

"Ve… Where is Miriam…?" Feliciano asked, holding Alize on his hip as Ludwig took their bags to the car with the help of Ivan and Alfred.

"She said she won't come to farewell us… but I get the feeling she's around." Arthur smiled. The after birth pains almost completely gone and the week old William in his arms. They had decided on William because Alfred had seen a movie with a knight called William. He had been an English Thatcher's son and managed to become a knight, competing in the tournaments. And he beat the French at their game. It was called 'A Knights Tale' with Heath Ledger in it and Alfred thought it fit perfectly.

Arthur wasn't going to argue. He liked the name and it was adorable how Alfred would call him 'little Will' and then get all emotional over it. The thought made the Englishman giggle. God he was such a sap.

Antonio, Romano and Ofelia had returned home to Spain.

Kiku and Heracles to Japan briefly before they would take a curious escape to Greece to escape the world for a while.

Mathew, Gilbert and Ahlfer had also gone home as Ahlfer didn't want to miss out on a game of hockey he had been planning with his friends for months apparently. Not to mention he had already missed out on enough school.

Yao had returned to China with Anastasia to wait for Ivan and Sasha. The two silver haired males staying behind to help for a bit.

Ludwig, Feliciano and Alize were staying because they wanted to help as well and would enjoy the small holiday proposed with staying a bit longer.

And for the occasion, as there were so many of them, they hired out a van to move them all at once.

Ludwig was driving and Ivan sat in the front passenger seat.

Behind them sat Feliciano and Alize. Then Alice and Sasha and the Alfred and Arthur with William in a capsule.

Arthur found himself falling asleep against Alfred's shoulder when the van stopped and they all began getting out of it. He sighed and rubbed his temples as Alfred helped him out. God, he couldn't wait for this to be over.

But when he stepped out of the car, he almost died on the spot. They were definitely not at their apartment.

Instead they stood in front of a two story house of red bricks. The roof was tiled with black and the window frames and door frames were white. The large front door rich black wood with a frosted stain glass window set in it. The windows them selves were clear but had lacey white curtains and with what seemed to be black silk curtains over those.

At least that's all the Englishman could see of them.

"Um… what is this…?" Alfred asked, walking past a small oak tree set with a tire swing across the front lawn, towards Ivan and Ludwig.

The Russian sighed and looked upset about something.

"I told you its too small Ludwig."

The German chuckled. "Only because you live in a mansion."

"Ve~ what do you think Arthur?" Feliciano smiled happily and lead Arthur forwards by his arm.

"What I think? I think I want to know what the bloody hell is going on here?"

Now Ludwig sighed. "Well firstly, we bought you a house."

"What!"

"Well your flat was inexcusably small especially since you now have TWO children." Ivan chuckled a little bit.

"But… B-But it's too much…" Arthur was lost for words. Alfred stood by his side and swallowed.

"How can we thank you…?"

Ludwig smiled. "By showing up at the next summit."

Arthur went to answer but felt something cold in his hand and turned to see a smiling Feliciano. He looked at his hand and sitting in his palm was a set of keys.

"It's yours… you do need a bigger house…" The Italian said. "Oh! We were going to see a movie at the cinema and promised Alice that she could come~ The movie is starting soon so I thought it would be better to ask first if she can come with us and we'll bring her back before dinner~" Feliciano smiled his usual sunny smile.

"Um… Um…" Arthur looked to Alice who was looking up at him with large puppy dog eyes.

"Can I please go? I really want to see Toy Story 3."

"I… um…"

"Sure Alice~ Just be a good girl, alright?" Alfred said with a smile. The little blonde nodded and ran back to the van.

"See you later~" She waved and strapped herself into her seat.

"We'll see you this evening." Ludwig smiled and turned back to the car, Feliciano tailing close behind him, Alize was already in the car, as eager as Alice to see the movie.

"I'm afraid we'll have to take our leave too." Ivan smiled. "We wouldn't want to miss our flight home, da?"

The Russian and his son waved goodbye and also returned to the van. It appeared that Ludwig would drop them off at the airport before they went to the cinema.

Alfred smiled and put William into Arthur's arms, with one arm around the Englishman's shoulders as they watched the van drive away.

When it was gone, the taller blonde turned to the shorter one. "Shall we go and take a look inside?"

Arthur came to and nodded, smiling a little and wiping his eyes hastily before any tears had the chance to fall.

"I can't believe they would go to so much trouble for us." The Englishman said as he gave the keys to Alfred and the American opened the door. Both blondes stepped inside and if it weren't for Alfred, Arthur would have collapsed in shock.

All the stuff from their apartment had been brought over. But there were a few different things.

Arthur was pretty sure that they never had a large black leather couch before.

"Why leather…?" He asked.

"Dunno… Maybe it's because we have kids now. Easier to maintain?"

"Oh… I suppose…"

"What's wrong…?" Alfred looked down at him.

"Oh… Um… nothing. It's nothing. Really." Arthur smiled and shook his head and they proceed to tour the house.

The ground level floors were all dark pine except the lounge room which was cream carpet. The stairs were dark pine as well. The walls were white and the kitchen benches were polished granite.

Upstairs was decked in cream carpet with cream walls. The rooms had all been furnished and there was also and office where Alfred and Arthur could do their work comfortably rather than sitting in bed or on the lounge. William's room was in blues with a pine crib and Alice's was in green. Apparently she refused pink.

Arthur and Alfred's room was set with their bed and in white. Though there were black sheets on the bed.

"Wow…" Arthur said as he stared at the large theme wall behind the bed. It was obviously Kiku's handiwork. "I can't believe they went to so much trouble for us…"

"Well… I can."

Arthur looked up at Alfred.

"What do you mean?"

"They're our friends. Friends help each other. When they need help, we'll be there."

Arthur chuckled. "Whatever Alfred… I'm going to put William to sleep… well… bed." Because technically, he couldn't put him to sleep as the week old had already drifted off. And he was giving Arthur a dead arm.

"Alright. I just want to check on some things."

Arthur nodded and took their son to his own little bedroom where he tucked him into the crib, just like Miriam had shown him.

… Miriam… Would they ever see her again…? She hadn't even stayed long enough for them to thank her.

No! Now was not the time to get upset. He knew that she would show up one day, when they needed her.

Arthur smiled again and left the room after brushing a kiss across his son's forehead. He wondered back to the room he would now share with Alfred and he saw a smiling American standing in the centre of the room with a grin across his face that said he was all too proud of himself.

"What have you done now?" Arthur sighed but couldn't help smiling at the younger blonde's enthusiastic grin.

"I checked the room. I know Kiku. But I think we've been spared. There are no video cameras or wire taps."

At first Arthur was lost as to what Alfred had on his mind when suddenly he was scooped up in strong arms and his lips were locked with the American's.

"A-Al…"

"It's alright. I'll be gentle… I promise…"

Arthur couldn't protest to anything as Alfred lay him in the middle of the bed and crawled over him. He kept his eyes trained on Alfred's face and let him continue. Before he could comprehend what he was doing, he was tracing the American's features with his fingers.

Alfred stayed still and closed his eyes as he felt the cool ends of Arthur's fingers trail over his eyelids, off the end of his nose to trace his lips and jaw, down his neck to his collarbone and then down over his shirt, across his stomach, where Arthur curled his fingers around the red fabric and pulled the shirt up and over Alfred's head. He opened his eyes as he felt his abs, slightly less prominent than usual due to his coma, being traced.

"Arthur… Let me make you feel good." Alfred smiled and Arthur looked up at him, slightly shocked as he had been concentrated on his ministrations. He gave a small smile, a mere tug at the corners of his lips, and nodded slowly. Alfred moved his hands to rest beside his head before pulling Arthur's own shirt off and pressing kisses to his still soft stomach. Arthur blushed hotly and bit his lower lip.

He closed his eyes as he felt his pants being removed and Alfred's hands push his legs apart gently. He was being so gentle. A tear ran down his cheek, but it went by unnoticed as he turned his head slightly so that it was erased by the pillow on which his head rested.

His body tensed when there was a heated breath over him and his face flushed darker.

"Al-Alfred…" Arthur tried to sit up but Alfred moved and took him into his mouth slowly curling his tongue around the head of his erection. Arthur let out a muffled cry, dulled by the pillow he had turned to hide his face in.

The larger blonde began to hum and move his tongue and head. Arthur bit down hard on the pillow and let his tears fall freely from the corners of his eyes.

He moved one hand down and immersed his fingers in the dark blonde hair, spreading his fingers out before grasping the strands as pleasant jolts filled his stomach and lower half and his nerves went haywire.

"Alfred… N-no… no… I… I don't want…" He tried to push Alfred away but he had to turn into the pillow quickly to muffle his scream as he came.

Alfred pulled away, swallowing the semen and wiping his mouth. He frowned when he saw Arthur, sobbing into the pillow and shaking. Cursing himself he pulled the Englishman up into his lap and held him close. "Shit… I'm sorry Arthur… I didn't…"

Arthur cut off whatever he was going to say next by crushing their lips together hungrily. The American looked at him questioningly when they pulled apart.

"I don't want… I don't want have that without you… I wanted to come together… not by myself…" Alfred smiled at his lover and wiped away his tears with soft kisses.

"Alright…"

They kissed again, Arthur tasting himself in Alfred's mouth and blushing hotly at the thought of it. And he was being pushed back into the pillows once more, arching his neck and holding onto Alfred when he felt the American's mouth move along his jugular and collar bone.

"Don't come so quickly this time." Alfred chuckled as Arthur blushed.

"Sh-shut up…" The Englishman bit his lower lip and arched his body slowly off of the covers as the larger blonde took his member into hand and stroked it in a slight pumping motion until he was hard again.

Arthur pulled Alfred's head down, his arms wrapped tightly around his neck as if there was nothing more than the American that was his desire. A light breathy kiss ensued, followed shortly by a hard forceful kiss, filled with a relentless passion that displayed power and their longing, each for the other that could only assume that they were both thinking the same thing. On which grounds they were, but how could they honestly know that?

Alfred smiled as he felt the Arthur that wasn't wounded from a would be ally's atrocities come through the still new and more shy Arthur. Using the Englishman's pre-cum as a substitute lubricant, he spread it over his fingers as evenly as he ever could be capable of and reached down, probing the other's entrance slightly before pushing a finger in slowly.

Arthur winced and new tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. It was painful. Nothing compared to birthing their son, but it still hurt due to the reason that it had been somewhat nine and a half months since he had done something like this. He shut his eyes tightly and felt a warm breath caress his cheek as Alfred kissed the corners of his eyes, making his lips shine a bit, wet with tears.

"It'll get better…"

"I… I know… this isn't my first time…" Arthur wanted to cuss or call him a name, but he couldn't bring himself to because of the remorseful look on the younger blonde's face. So he nodded, giving Alfred the sign to continue.

A second finger joined the first, and a third to join the first and second and then yet a fourth to join the first three before it. Arthur breathed out shakily as the fingers began to move back and forwards, pushing and pulling, opening and closing in a bid to make him as wide as possible. The short stabs of pain wanted him to cry and beg for the end of it. But quite suddenly his back arched upwards in an elegant curve, the ends of Alfred's fingers brushing against his prostate. The pain was still there, but over shadowed by a great pleasure, and this became the point in which he knew Alfred would protect him. He knew no one would hurt him again. And he knew that it was only his beloved American who could make him feel such a way. No matter how good it had ever felt with him before or anyone before him, he reasoned with himself through the haze and heat across his face, that there was no spot inside him that made him cry out in the agony of want and lust and pleasure and love… no… it didn't exist… it was Alfred touching him that made him feel this way and he never wanted it from anyone else. Just Alfred.

Alfred smiled softly as the man beneath him arched his back and his mind was filled with thoughts no one but he could comprehend.

His blue eyes ran over every inch of the other man. Drinking in everything. The way his neck arched as his head tilted back, his half lidded eyes, the green irises clouded with want, his stomach still soft from their son. Soft and smooth to touch, almost like fine silk.

Still smiling, Alfred removed his fingers and he felt Arthur relax, dropping his body back into the bed with a slight huff of possible protest from the sheets and mattress beneath them.

He brushed the smaller man's sweat slicked hair out of his face and erased his tears with kisses, all the while pulling his hips up onto his knees and positioning the head of his erection at the Englishman's entrance.

He was scared of hurting him by going dry, but there was nothing for it and after a moment of suspended silence, he pushed into his lover, letting him take him inch by precarious inch.

He heard the beginnings of a cry on Arthur's lips and he moved forward, muffling it with his own, locking them in a kiss.

He felt Arthur release the tension at last and relax in his embrace, in which Alfred relieved them of the kiss so they could breathe again.

"… I-I… I love y-you…" Arthur shuddered as his body tried to make him focus more on what was in him, rather than who it was that was with him. "… I… p-please move… move git…"

His faced darkened incredibly fast and his nails made deep indents in the American's shoulders. Alfred nodded and smiled before he pulled back out and then moved forward once more.

In. Out. In. Out.

It was a tireless, thoughtless rhythm that neither would tire of. They did their best to hide each other's cries and pleas and moans with hard kisses or burying their faces into the other's shoulder. But the occasional groan slipped out and pierced the thick air around them like a knife through butter.

And then Alfred saw his lover's expression contort and he pressed the palm of his hand over the Englishman's mouth, muffling and dulling the half scream half moan that he couldn't help release and he came heatedly over their stomachs and chests. Tears were streaming down his red face, hair sticking to his sweaty forehead and cheeks, eyes screwed shut as Alfred get going for his own now.

With the heat of Arthur's muscles closing in around him, the American only needed to continue for a short while before he groaned as low as he could control through clenched teeth and filled Arthur with his seed.

He sat there for a while, coming down from the high that had infected his mind and body before he slipped out and lay down, pulling Arthur into his embrace and kissing the top of his head.

"Are you okay Arthur?" He asked, now once again wary that he could have hurt him.

He frowned when he got no response and looked at Arthur's face. He was sleeping. Alfred smirked and let go of him, pulling the blanket out from under them and covering him with it.

Then the American went to the really handy bathroom off of their bedroom where he cleaned up and pulled his clothes back on.

Now clean and clothed, he was a little clueless as what to do when his ears caught the faint sound of a whimper.

At first he thought it was Arthur, and he walked over to the bed to check on him, but the Britt was still fast asleep.

He frowned in confusion and chewed on the inside of his cheek when they whimper grew into a whine, then hiccupping sobs.

Oh. Was the first thought in his head after that. He knew what would follow was high pitch keening wails.

He chuckled and slipped out of his and Arthur's room and walked into William's, walking over to the crib and picking his son up and rocking him back and forth.

The little boy calmed down almost instantly, staring up at his father like there was nothing else in the world to look at that could possibly be more interesting. And in the baby way, he didn't really blink. Which freaked Alfred out for a bit, but he sort of got the idea that it was a baby thing.

He smiled as an idea occurred to him and he fished in his jean pocket, guessing that it may have fallen out in his and Arthur's room but was surprised to curl his fingers around it and pull it out.

He wasn't an idiot. He knew not to give it to the baby. But showing him wouldn't hurt.

"You think mommy will say yes?"

He chuckled and flipped open the little box.

/

**Oh god… that's the end… -super massive tired sigh…**

**I'm so sorry that it took so long. I've been looking for work since I started writing this and have been flat out on my feet twenty four seven. Not to mention that my internet has been lagging and it said that I wouldn't be able to log in to some accounts on different sites and blah, blah, blah. **

**Any way. I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**I may not take requests for a while since I'm already back up on several. But let me know if you have a request and I'll PM you when I'm ready to do it. **

**Thankyou for giving this assignment to me LifesATease. This was totally worth it. If you stuck out and waited patiently for the finale then I love you so much for doing so. You guys rock. **

**Finally, You're not allowed to think about a Pink Rhinoceros or you lose the game. XD **


End file.
